


Problematic Potter

by AristaAislinn



Series: Dragon's Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Draco isn't a total butt, Harry is in Slytherin, Hogwarts has a personality, I am just mentioning what i really like or am changing, I mean they threaten to not feed him, M/M, Probably going to have some dumblebashing, Snape's not a perfect saint but he's trying, The Dursleys are really pretty bad, You know the story already, dunno how to phrase this, hogwarts has favorites, more like starts in 2008 i guess??, mostly changed things, not in cannon time???, not in the 1990's, pervy Quirrel is pervy, probably followed through too, tags will be updated as I go, yes i am random and tag overloading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Snape has kept his creature blood hidden well for his whole life, only a small handful of people were privy to this information. But of course, problematic Potter has to come and ruin that perfectly peaceful illusion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah, don't own the characted from the Harry Potter books/movies, that's WB and J.K. Rowling's.  
> This is my first ao3 work. I have other works on ff.net under Fullmetal.freak67 that are finally moved over here as well. They aren't that good, and idk if I will get back to them any time soon, but they were moved here because I plan to work on them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so much shorter than what I am used to reading or writing... gah I'll just have to find a way to deal.

Harry tried do dodge the newspaper aimed for his head, but still caught the full force of it. Surely this attempt at breakfast had gone better than yesterday? 

He wasn't shaking nearly as bad, having slept much more soundly and not being forced into his weekly ice cold shower before being put to the task.

"How many times are you going to burn and waste our food?!!? It won't get you any more scraps than usual, I might as well not give you any at all if this is how you like it!" Vernon's mustache was quivering and his face a very deep red. Petunia just pursed her lips while Dudley grinned with glee.

"I-i'll do better tomorrow, sir, I promise!" The frantic boy spat out as quick as he can, hoping to save his already tanned backside further abuse.

"Go to the cupboard and stay silent, boy. I'll deal with you later." was all Vernon replied. He unrolled the paper and began reading while sipping on his coffee as his nephew dashed away hoping he could be forgotten there instead of receiving the impending punishment.

Harry tried to curl up and stop his tremors with his threadbare sheet, but it only started back up when he heard a chair drag against the kitchen floor.

The cupboard door was harshly swung open and Harry was manhandled and his oversized trousers hauled down as the belt was pulled out of the loops. No sounds left that cupboard beside the disturbed air whistling and the smack of leather against rear.

Vernon tossed the belt to the ground and shoved Harry onto the little cot before the space was dark and there was the sound of locks sliding into place.  
Still no sounds escaped Harry. He had suffered in silence for the last three years because crying out only made it worse, and this time was no different.

***

It was a week after Dudley's birthday and by then he hadn't burned breakfast in over a month, but that didn't stop Petunia from warning Harry not to burn it again, as she had every day since he had first started cooking.

Harry grabbed the mail and smiled at the letter for him. He never got mail, and he tried hiding it but of course his cousin had to ruin that.

Vernon burned it and with the parchment going up in flames he couldn't shake off the sinking feeling.

When there was a letter every day identical to the last Vernon was clearly losing his cool. When the torrents of owls and letters drove him beyond his breaking point and they were relocated to the bizarre house and island, he thought he'd die there. He'd barely had what was considered a meal for him in the past month and he was sure he'd never see his 11th birthday. So he watched the clock in earnest for midnight and not a minute after his birthday had begun his world was turned on its head, this giant figure was telling him impossible things and the ringing in his ears began distorting words. When he saw the pig tail sprout from his cousin's rear, that was the tipping point and all he saw was black. At least he couldn't feel his throbbing back and backside, or the bruised ribs from his cousin.

Harry woke to more yelling than his ears could comprehend before large but gentle hands were lifting him. The giant man was taking him away. At least he was away from his so-called family, he doesn't imagine this man could do worse, he had seemed to be concerned, and even as large as he was he was careful in the way he handled Harry.

Harry's head still couldn't wrap around everything, so when he was placed on a huge motorcycle with the big hairy man at his back he wasn’t thinking how it had gotten there or how they would get off, he just let the cool air soothe him and closed his eyes into blissful black peace once more.

Hagrid just held on to the frail boy and hoped either Poppy or Snape could help, much as he was loathe to ask the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape in next chapter. I hope you are liking this so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.

With a start, Harry jolted awake, sat up in the unfamiliar, worn but comfy bed. There was an oversized coat hanging over a chair but no other evidence of his rescuer until the door opened up and a familiarly large back backed into the room before the half-giant turns and sets down the tray he has been carefully balancing. "Glad to see that yer awake," he beams. "Got some breakfast, assumin' yer hungry that is."

Harry just nods his head but doesn't reach for anything.  
"Go on, an' while yer at it, I can explain some things if ye like."

Again Harry just nods before grabbing up a biscuit and munching on it experimentally and then with more gusto.

"Well I don' reckon you heard my introducin myself. I am Reubeus Hagrid, grounds and gatekeeper o' Hogwarts. It's magic school for young witches an wizards like yerself, an it's where you parents went and met. Not to mention where you'll be goin in a month. Go on, eat more than just a biscuit, I ate a bit ago while ye were sleepin."

"Umm... I don't think I can, sir..." Harry said sheepishly, already rather full since he hadn't eaten well in ages.

"Right well I'm sure you'll get an appetite back soon, Hogwarts food is the absolute best an you'll be under better care than those dreadful muggles."

"What?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh, well so.. if my aunt isn't a witch, how was my mother?"

"It's called bein muggleborn, not many witches or wizards are born to muggles, but it happens on occasion."

Harry just nods his head and wraps his head around all this.

Hagrid explains more about Harry's parents and why they died, before handing a new still-sealed Hogwarts letter. "That'll have you're school supplies list in it, go on."

Harry opens it and begins reading the list aloud, where do we find all these things, I doubt there's just some shop that sells potions kits on some old street in London."

"No, only one place to get all that, Diagon Alley." And with that the half-giant groundskeeper guides Harry from the room through the pub area of the Leakey Cauldron and into the back to enter Diagon Alley where people are milling about in robes, signs are just floating and all manner of things seem just off. 

Shopping for his school things is fun. He's always had second hand uniforms and books but now he can buy things new with what his parents left him.

He doesn't particularly like the blond boy in the clothes shop, so he just ignores him while he is in there. That is, until Harry is carelessly tugging of a shirt Madam Malkin had him try on and reveals his scar not to mention the marks on his back that he had been more desperate to hide.

"You're Harry Potter! But... what's with the stripes across your back? What did you do?"

Harry immediately flushes red, grabs his jumper and bolts out of the shop, trying to pull on said top, catching it around his head and arms. So, he ends up crashing into a dark, solid figure that clutches at him to stop him from falling. Harry whimpers at the way the fingers poke into the lashes across his still bare skin. A near silent gasp is heard before he regains his composure and pulls down the jumper while jerking away from the still grasping hands. Again Harry is clumsy and trips on the cobbles to fall on his rear harshly, lose his breath and be stuck staring at the tall, pale skinned, dark hair and clothed man with a bewildered expression on his face while his eyes shine like gunmetal for an instant before becoming coal black as he suspects is normal for the man.

"Harry? Harry!" Hagrid calls as he makes his way towards the store only to find his charge sprawled on the pavement before a Hogwarts Professor. "Oi, Snape, what happened 'ere?" he asked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"No-nothing, sir, i just was clumsy and fell into this man and well he caught me at first but as i tried to step away I fell anyway, Harry explains softly.

"Well you were goin' to meet him in just a few minutes anyway I s'pose, Harry this is going to be your Potions professor, Professor Snape." Hagrid introduces, seeming to keep his own opinions out of it.

"Oh! Professor! I really am extremely sorry, sir, I'll try to watch where I'm going from now on."

"I'm sure you will, Mister Potter." Is the smooth drawl of a reply. "Shall we go get something to eat, seeing as you two seem to be at a lull in your shopping?" Harry fidgets and shrugs while Hagrid heartily agrees. The trio make their way back to the Leakey cauldron and Harry fidgets over his order, not wanting to eat only half of something and waste the rest or draw attention to the problem. Snape orders one combination of sandwich and soup while Hagrid does another well two sandwiches and a bowl of soup. The two look expectantly to Harry who just goes red and simply requests cabbage soup, seeing as it's the most bland option and not finishing it wouldn't look as bad he hoped. He just ducked his head at the calculating look from Snape and was slightly grateful Hagrid seemed to be caught up in conversation with someone a table away.

When the food arrived, Harry dipped the bread into the soup, letting some chunks stay in it to soak up broth and hopefully mislead how much was eaten when he was done. He enjoyed the soup more than he had originally intended, realizing bland didn't bother him as much as overly salty or sweet things usually did. It was nearly gone by the time he realized his stomach was aching so he stopped abruptly and tried to breathe through the cramps.

"Mister Potter, you'd better go get a wand and perhaps some treats for you twittering owl. I will be talking to you later, if you are back here by five thirty we can talk over supper and I can relieve Hagrid of looking after you."

Harry just nodded while Hagrid looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Severus? I am after all the one Dumbledore put in charge of Harry."

"I am certain, Hagrid. Of course, if Harry would rather not, I wouldn't dare force him."

"No! Um.. I mean, that's alright, sir."

"Until supper then." and with that the stiff potions professor was gone with a swirl of black robes.

Harry finally had an opportunity to thank Hagrid and gush over his new owl while he walked with her into eyelops and got treats that she hooted and twittered in begging fashion for. "Only a couple right now and I'll feed you before I go to supper, Harry cooed to his beautiful Headwig as he gave her a few treats. He settled her down to wait for him while he tried wands, and when he found the right one he positively trembled with potential energy that hadn't had a proper outlet ever before. He wanted to relish in the feeling of casting a spell but refrained as he hurried right back out of Ollivander's with a thank you. He stowed his things away properly in his new trunk, feeding Hedwig a couple of mice and making his way back down with Hagrid as the half giant leaves the Leakey Cauldron when Snape arrives and shoos him away. "Sit. Now while I don't intend to make you tell me things you are unwilling to share, I would like for there to be a day in the future where you do want to talk with me, and there are many things I shall need to discuss with you. First, I have already ordered you the cabbage soup. Normally I wouldn't advise eating the same thing for two meals in a row, but you seemed to enjoy it, and clearly you were able to eat a reasonable amount so do eat while I talk and then if there is anything you would like to slay or ask I shall eat."

Harry already knew where this was going to go, if talking about his food like this was any indication. He just gave in and ate what he could at a more sedate pace than before.

"While on the topic of food, you seem to be extremely under weight and height. You aren't eating much and from what I can tell this doesn't entirely surprise Hagrid, at least not anymore. I am also curious as to why you have a room here at the Leakey Cauldron. Feel free to correct me to the best of your knowledge, but with that bit of information I presume the Headmaster of Hogwarts knows something about your home life and is keeping you from there at least until school begins. Now adding what I know of the condition of your back, when you fell into me today.. well, you're family certainly is a nasty piece of work." Snape's tone was careful, as though afraid to feel something with what he is saying but when he finally began talking about the lashes on Harry's back he was angry, just a barely there growl building in his tone and a dangerous glint in his eye.

Harry just shrank back in his seat and tried not to think about it all. “I deserved it." He mumbled.

The flash in Snape's eyes was intensified at this, making Harry flinch, thinking he did something wrong. "Harry, I want you to listen very carefully to me, no one deserves to be beaten or starved. Not an adult and certainly not a child such as yourself." He said in a smooth voice that left no room for argument but didn't overwhelm Harry like the growling had nearly done. "I am saying all of this and hoping you'll speak with me about some of this one day because, Harry, when I was young, I was beat by a man, a man that I also watched beat my mother."

Harry's green eyes widened and went from staring a hole into the table to staring shocked at this man whom he barely knew, already knew but also seemed to share his biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Snape's not an asshole! He just wants to help Harry through something he went through pretty much alone. I acknowledge that this may not be a mentally safe way to actually go through this with Harry but it's fiction sooo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthened this chapter because awkward cut-off is awkward.

"I believe that is all I had to say right away do you have anything to talk about or ask?" Severus asks as he tucks into his own soup.

Harry just stares a moment longer before his thoughts come back. "I don't mean to argue, I-i simply just want to explain at least what has been said to me by my uncle.. why I said I deserved to be treated that way... He said I was worthless, just another mouth to feed, that my parents were careless drunks and if they and I hadn't been so worthless then they wouldn't have to be responsible for me. I had never been very smart or quick in classes, I kept burning breakfast for three years, and on my cousin's birthday I was talking to one of the snakes at the zoo and I vanished the glass to it's terrarium when my cousin shoved me aside. To them I am just a useless freak not worth warm water, fitting clothes, or proper glasses. I get now that I'm not entirely a freak, I'm a wizard, and it's better knowing that. Oh and um I had a question, when I got my wand it felt amazing, I finally have an outlet for all this pent up energy, and I haven’t been shaking as much as I used to... is that normal?"

Severus is intrigued by this question. He knows he will have to work hard to help Harry out of that unhealthy state of mind that his uncle had instilled, but back on task, too much energy, tremors, wands helping him feel at ease finally. Yes that sounded very familiar, he hadn't had as frequent of tremors as it sounded like Harry had become used to, but his skin had always felt too tight. Perhaps it was more than similar pasts that had made his dragon blood sing. "No, Harry, that isn't a normal occurrence, however, I did experience something similar, even now days I need to do little things to keep from being uncomfortable with built up magic." He explains carefully.

Harry nodded and sat back thinking how bizarrely similar things have been for them. "Sir, one more question, Hagrid clearly does, but I wondered if you knew my parents?"

"I did... but let me explain some things to you, Harry. Hogwarts is split up into 4 houses, your parents were in Gryffindor while I was in Slytherin and those two houses are notorious for not getting along. Your mother and I lived near one another as children and were friends back then, we even were friends in school for a while but... your father and his friends didn't get on very well with me nor I with them. In the end your mother and I weren't on very fond terms, and I will probably always regret that."

Harry could see the brief flashes of emotion at each mention of his mother, fondness for his old friend, but even moments of anger raced across his face at the mention of his father and friends. "I'm sorry that's how things were," Harry sighed.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for," Severus assures, "it is my past to deal with."

Conversation petered out after that until Hagrid had returned and wanted to be sure Harry got to bed at a reasonable hour.

"Harry," Severus started just as the two were standing, "I have a shop down just off of the west end of Diagon, if you want or need to talk, don't hesitate to drop by. I can and will make time for you." He said with as much sincerity as he could force out in Hagrid's presence.

"I'll remember that, sir, thank you, and have a good evening, Professor Snape." Harry gave a tentative smile as he waved and made his way upstairs.

"Have a good evening as well, Harry," Severus more whispered to himself, hiding his smile behind his hair and hood as he disappeared into the dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already got a supportive comment! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can figure out the general idea of what connects last chapter and this one before the edit, but if you read chapter 3 yesterday April 6th, I added a little on the end and it's just cute things. Rambling again.

Harry fell asleep reading Hogwarts A History and dreamed about what school is going to be like, or life at all without the Dursleys. He also had a strange dream involving Snape that he half wanted to discuss with the man, but he also was brushing it off as a regular childish dream. Because how was he going to explain Severus covered in black and grey scales with great big wings protruding from his back? Or that Harry had wings and scales of his own in greens and blues that matched and complimented his eyes? No, Harry got up and enjoyed his first hot shower briefly before going to have breakfast with Hagrid and then he decided he'd read up on his potions textbook with Professor Snape so that he could ask questions.

The small young boy managed to eat two biscuits and took a small container of fruit with him for a snack that he might be able to share with Snape.

He walked with Hagrid down Diagon and made up a list of places they should stop by later in the week. The two parted ways in front of Snape's--well technically the sign said Prince Apothecary and Potions--shop.

Harry noticed that there was a customer discussing something at the counter, so, Harry traipsed about the shop looking around in awe of all the foreign, exotic looking plant and animal parts, feeling vaguely disgusted when he realized there were any number of jars full of various bloods. Finally the customer made his purchase and Harry tiptoed over to the Potion's Master. "Is there somewhere I can just sit and read?"  
"Reading your textbooks? You don't have to read my topic if you don't want to," Severus observed the tome carried by the boy.

"I never got to read outside of school, even though I loved it. And I would like to be able to ask you questions, if I'm allowed to, Professor." Harry explained. "And anyway, Hagrid and I talked about getting me some books to read for leisure soon."  
"Very well there is space back here so long as you don't touch anything, as far as questions go, you can ask them but if it's something I plan on implicitly covering this year, I will say as much." Severus directed his temporary charge to the chair in the corner behind the counter, a relatively safe distance from anything too expensive or dangerous.

Harry nodded and scrambled into the chair being mindful of everything around him before he was silent and engrossed in reading potion recipes and ingredient properties. There didn't seem to be many things he felt the need to ask about, which makes sense if Severus chose the book for the course, he would want it to be thorough. "Sir," Harry finally spoke up, with a need to clear his throat at the long time spent in silence. "The book mentions that Mandrake can create an antidote to petrification, but it doesn't explain which part or what other properties either part has, it just says 'antidote to petrification among other properties'. Which part is best to cure a petrified person?" Harry asks, bringing up multiple points but only digging into the one he wants to know more.

"Both can cure the paralysis however the preparation, specific draught, and many other ingredients involved determine whether leaves or root to be used. For an easy but almost always effective antidote, the root works best."

Harry listens with rapt attention before jotting something down in the margin. "Thank you sir."

"Of course, Harry, my pleasure. Was there anything else you wanted to ask about Mandrake?" Severus prodded.

"No, Sir, I think I'll do some research on the other properties of Mandrake. I guess I just wish the writer had put in a reference note to another book instead of leaving it so vague." Harry shrugs.

"It is a book for first and second year students, Harry, not a lot of times are said students looking hard into other properties for Mandrake until they are in their fifth year at least." Severus reasons out before having to deal with another customer seemingly just there to pick up a potion.

"Oh, sir, I almost forgot, I have some fruit I could share, if you'd like... maybe take a break for a little bit?" Harry offers and asks, holding out the little box of berries and apple slices.

"If you are really alright sharing your snack, Harry," and at the enthusiastic nod that threatens to shake some berries free, Severus takes a couple of blueberries and a strawberry. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sir." Harry grins as he crunches into an apple slice.

"I don't mean to intentionally stray into potentially upsetting points of conversation, however, Harry, I would like to start you on a potion regimen before you arrive at Hogwarts so that hopefully your apatite and weight can increase healthily. If you would let me, that is." Snape says carefully.

"I trust you, Professor, so if you say it will do me good, I'll start the potions. I'd rather be gawked at for my scar rather than being so small... Is there anything that can be done about the lashes?" Harry says in a fashion much too adult-like and reasonable for this little newly 11 year old.

"There is a salve that can soothe them and help them heal but it will still be many weeks before they fade very noticeably and at least three months before there is no trace." Snape replies with his lips in a straight line.  
"I understand. How often would it need applied and how much is all of this going to cost?"

"The potions will be paid for by the school until some form of recompense can come from your aunt and uncle, as for the salve... I will cover that, consider it a birthday present." Severus didn't know why he wanted a few little pots of some salve to be his present to this boy but he wanted to do everything in his power to make Harry a little happier and a lot safer, and if avoiding having him bullied or questioned about his back helped that, than who was he to argue with his gut.

"I have money-" Harry tries to protest.

"Money from your parents that shouldn't be used on such items that shouldn't be necessary to begin with." Snape intercedes. "I'm sure you will find a way to pay me back someday, perhaps without me even realizing it." And a small smile creeps on to both shop occupants faces at the thought of future interactions, hopefully outside of student and professor strictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your mind out of the gutter you little nasty!!! Wait just me? oh okay.
> 
> I really am hoping for this to be the first fanfiction that doesn't dive headfirst into smut and so far not bad, but that's also cause... i'm gonna give Harry until at LEAST 14... kay cool hope you are still enjoying this you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry left Snape's shop about an hour before closing when Hagrid had come by to get him some supper. He felt good about what he had accomplished, having noted everything he had talked to Severus about from the potions book beside the passage in question, and if the man had declined talking about it, Harry made a not to ask about it if or when it came up, assuming his question wasn't answered already. The Potions Master promised that a week's worth of Harry's potions would be ready for him tomorrow and he would have a batch of salve waiting for him also. So, Harry walked into the early evening with a pleased look, clinging to his potions book and listening to Hagrid talk with passion about his creatures.

Harry still could only eat half a bowl of any kind of soup but today had tried something other than the cabbage soup which he had eaten for lunch already when he had been in the Leakey earlier with Severus.

Harry again fell asleep reading Hogwarts A History, again had dreams of the school, and Severus, but this time what he saw and felt confused him more than before. They weren't covered in scales or had wings, instead Severus looked a little older while Harry himself looked fully matured, albeit still rather slender and definitely still a head shorter than Severus. Their appearances weren't what confused Harry the most, it was the twin bundles they held, one pink, in the elder wizard's arms while a blue one was held by the younger. Harry heard small sounds and watched as the adult him cooed in response and rocked his own bundle only cluing real Harry that the bundles were a blanket swathed baby boy and girl. He woke with a start as someone lightly rapped on his door.

It took the boy a moment more to clear his head and respond. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is Severus Snape, Harry, Hagrid said you hadn’t gotten up yet and you have missed breakfast." The calm voice answered.

Harry cursed (what few words he knew) softly as he scrambled to get dressed for the day. "I'll be right out!" He replied as he pulled on his trousers scrabbled through his trunk for a shirt and ran his fingers hastily through his hair to untangle it. He threw open the door and having expected Snape to go downstairs to wait for him, he almost bumped into the man's chest (again). "Oh, um... good morning, Sir... assuming it's still morning that is."

"Late, it may be, but it is indeed still morning. A good morning to yourself, Mister Potter. Would you still like to spend some of the day with me? I can't guarantee to provide much entertainment." Severus offered as he gestured for them to go downstairs.

Harry grabbed his bag again, still loaded with a couple textbooks parchment, quill and ink, and a few candies. "I would like to, yes. And I don't mind if you're not some great big host ready for dinner party conversation." Harry assured with a grin as he started down the stairs. He wondered if he could still get breakfast but felt a gentle hand urge him out into Diagon instead and his brow furrowed in wonder.

"I have some breakfast waiting at the shop," Severus explains without having to see Harry's face. When they reach the shop, there are a few customers milling about and a petite young lady at the counter that they pass by in silence. True to his word, there are some scrambled eggs, fruit and toast in a little break room kind of space, the eggs still slightly steaming.  
Harry is about to tuck in when a couple of vials are set in front of him.

Severus sits across from Harry and folds his hands on the table-top as he explains. "These are your first doses to help with health and weight gain, the green one on your left is a nutrient potion to make up for what you don't or can't eat and what you haven’t been able to get in your system. The blue one on your right is a weak apatite enhancer, hopefully to at last counter the filling feeling given by the prior potion.

"It's periwinkle," Harry remarks and at the raised eyebrow all but asking him to explain, he continues, "The apatite enhancer's color is periwinkle. I know because that's my favorite color." He then downs the nutrient potion with a face as he ponders that taste, almost like too many vegetables at once, not bad, just strange. He then downs the other and smiles at how sweet this one is, and fragrant like berries and vanilla and a hint of lilac. At a nod he then tucks into his food and eats all of the fruit and toast while managing half of the eggs.

Snape banishes the plate and stands, seeming to have been going through some papers that appeared to be potion orders and what they needed restocked. "Would you like to come watch me brew?"

"As long as it is safe," Harry remarks.

"I would never risk your safety, Harry." Severus assures. "I will have numerous wards up but I won't be brewing anything that should be dangerous anyway. As long as you don't touch anything you aren't supposed to, you will be perfectly safe."

Harry nods enthusiastically and that is how he ends up surrounded by jars of ingredients, watching Snape stirring a violent looking potion before putting out the flame and allowing it to cool. He watches the man make some other potions that day only stopping to eat some sandwiches with the girl running the shop whom Harry discovers is a seventh year Slytherin, Maia, working toward being a healer, though she didn't know if or what she would specialize in yet.

Hagrid came by not long after lunch to see about book shopping as planned and Harry left with a set of five more of each potion, as well as a salve he was instructed to apply as evenly as possible across his back before bed every night.

He got a few books he hoped to enjoy and wondered about possibly going to a muggle bookstore as well another time but was taken to one near the Leakey Cauldron that same afternoon, much to his enjoyment. He certainly got more muggle books than Wizard books because there just seemed to be a nice familiarity and comfortable feeling of these books, not to mention that it seemed their imaginations were better, in Harry's opinion. Instead of Hogwarts A History, he went to bed full and reading a book he had begun the year prior in school and had been dreaming up different endings for.

He didn't dream at all that night.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of Harry's first week in the wizarding world follows in this sort of pattern. He takes his potions goes down to breakfast and finds out if Severus is available. Only a couple of days find that the Potions Master isn't available so he goes around Diagon sometimes with Hagrid or stays at the Leakey Cauldron for an afternoon, reading and daydreaming. 

His apatite increases only to the point that he can finally finish a bowl of soup, as long as he doesn't eat the bread with it. At the end of each day he struggles but manages his best to reach all across his back with the salve, even using some across his bum and sighing in the relief it brings his tortured skin. He receives a new batch of potions for another week and keeps them carefully stored in his trunk just like the last set.  
At the beginning of a new week he goes down for breakfast as usual, and finds another person with Hagrid and Snape, waiting at the table for him.

"Ah, Harry! This is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts!" Hagrid introduces, clearly holding the man in high regard.

Harry nods his head but remains silent as he takes his seat and is glad that foo arrives without him needing to order. He gives Severus a knowing look for this before eating.

"Harry, my boy, I hear you are adjusting rather well adjusting to the Wizarding World, are you enjoying it so far?" The aged wizard asks with a twinkle. Harry simply nods, feeling nervous around this man, he's powerful, important, and from what Severus has admitted, knows what Harry went through at the hands of his aunt and uncle. Albus continues, "That's great to hear. Now since you are an extraordinary case, I think it would be best if we move you from here to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

"But why, Sir? I like it here, I can go around Diagon, I can watch Professor Snape work and it's a nice atmosphere. The castle is mostly empty right now, isn't it?" Harry finally speaks up and defends. He really does like staying at the Leakey Cauldron.

"Hogwarts would be much safer for you-"

"I haven't felt unsafe here." Harry defends.

"Perhaps not, but all the same, your safety is my responsibility when your family failed to protect you, and yes the castle is mostly empty but all of the professors are there arranging teaching plans and the students will be arriving in a few weeks, it won't be forever, and by the time summer comes around again, I am sure we will have a plan for where you can stay outside of the castle. But I have to insist you go get your things and meet us right back down here." Dumbledore said firmly in a way that left no room for discussion.

Harry stood and without a word turned on his heel and headed back to his room, more than a little frustrated.  
"I'll go help him, sir," Hagrid offered as he stood.

"No, no, Hagrid, let Severus go after the boy." The twinkle in his eye made Severus nearly growl and if Harry had seen it, he surely would have made a rude remark.

As it is, Severus finishes his coffee calmly before going after Harry at a sedate pace, if only to frustrate Albus. He knocks on the open door before stepping in when Harry's head whips towards him. He watches as Harry crams more of his clothes, rather angrily into his trunk and at the crack of something the elder is beside Harry and hears him muttering rather creative curses for an eleven year old before hearing a hiss and he grabs at the hand Harry has just yanked back. It is covered in globs of green and periwinkle blue and Severus knows exactly why the boy's thumb is bleeding. He holds the hand carefully while flicking his wand at the trunk and watches as the two sets of potions come out in pieces, only four of each potion still intact. The mess of potions within the trunk extract themselves from clothes as Snape turns his attention to the injured hand. He actually does growl this time as the smell of blood hits him and where he had originally observed just the thumb was cut, there is also a gash across Harry's palm.

Harry looks up startled but not afraid of the sound, an answering little warble escapes him and that makes him simply lose himself to thought of what on earth is going on at least in his head between him and the professor. He has never made that sound before and he has never heard another person growl quite like that. He comes back to his senses as a white cloth is carefully dragged over his hand soaking up potion and blood.

"Do you... do you trust me?" Severus asks, knowing he shouldn't let his instincts ride so close to the surface, but by bow he can't exactly think straight and using potions or his wand to heal this wouldn't be as instant as what he planned. At the meek little nod he growls. "I have to hear you say it, Harry."

"I trust you, Sir." Harry whispers in the deadly silent room. He sees those eyes flash like gunmetal, just like the first time he had seen them and gasps when he feels a hot tongue swipe across each wound, sending shivers up his spine and making another warble escape him. As suddenly as it all began, it was over.

Severus was repairing the vials, vanishing the spilled potions and casting charms over the remaining ones before packing Harry's things away with much more care than the boy had previously been taking.

Harry looks down at his still outstretched hand and marvels that it doesn't hurt and right before his eyes healing pink lines disappear into flawless pale skin. He wants to ask how, among a dozen other questions, but asking them would reveal his dreams and probably scare the elder into thinking Harry really is a freak. He remains silent and at Snape's urging he stands and walks downstairs again with Snape behind and the trunk floating behind him as they rejoin the headmaster. Hagrid seemed to have gone off on his own while they were away.

"Did something happen?" Dumbledore asks.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle, Headmaster." Snape replies calmly, his eyes apparently back to normal or surely someone would have remarked on them.

"Very well, Harry if you'll just follow me," Albus instructed before guiding them to a quiet section of Diagon. "Take my arm now, dear boy and hold your breath, this could get quite uncomfortable."

Harry was in no mindset to argue or question the man, so he simply does as he is told. He almost lets go of his breath as he feels like he is being sucked through a straw.. albeit a very twisty straw. When his feet hit solid ground again his knees buckle and he is trying not to lose the contents of his stomach.

The two adults gave him a moment to recover before a potion stained hand reached down and offered Harry a hand. The boy took it and swayed slightly once back on his feet before taking in his surroundings. "This is Hogsmead, isn't it?" he remarks quietly.

"Indeed, Harry, and just up and over that hill, is Hogwarts." Albus replies.

Harry can't suppress a smile. He still would rather stay at the Leakey Cauldron, but he was more than ready to see the castle he had been dreaming about near constantly all week.

A carriage waits for them with no horses to pull it and Harry grins again, the carriages that pull themselves.  
The three climb in and wait for the lengthy journey up to the castle to end. Harry's new home waited patiently for him, ready to show the young child her world and show him he could be happy with her other favorite as long as the oaf running the school didn't push them too far all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Long(er) chapter and a lot of mistakes. sorry i am too lazy to edit.

Hogwarts nearly vibrated in her happiness to have Harry and Severus within her halls. She could feel their potential bond and was pleased that they had already been growing to know and get along with each other, although she could feel the confusion and concern in Harry over his own dreams and whatever had happened with Snape's tongue and his hand. Hogwarts hopes she can perhaps urge him to ask the right questions with a few more dreams.

Harry gapes as he sees his dreams were nearly perfect in detailing the castle. The only unfamiliar place to him is where he is seated now, the headmaster's office. There is a rather thin and almost sour looking woman on one side of him as Snape stands near the fireplace.

"Minerva, this is Mister Potter, Harry this is your Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall." Dumbledore introduced.

"It is certainly good to see you, Harry," the woman smiled. "Albus where are we going to have him stay? He hasn't been sorted so we can't exactly put him in a house dormitory, and what about having him on the train? That is the most important time for students to make friends before getting sorted." Minerva inquires.

"That is why I have asked you to be here, you always know what questions to ask. I was thinking of putting him with a teacher, hoping you would be agreeable."  
"I hardly know the boy, Albus, and my quarters are hardly comfortable for a child."

"Then who do you suggest? Pomona hardly has space in her rooms, all the plants she keeps in there, Poppy has no room unless we put him up in the hospital wing, Phineas' quarters are sized for him-"

"You seem to be pushing for him to join me in my quarters, Headmaster." Snape drawls, "However, if Minerva’s rooms aren't fit for a child, how do you think mine would be any better?"

Albus' eyes twinkle and Snape growls at the look, making Harry and Minerva jump. "You two certainly know one another better, however, and your rooms could have some things added to it, if only for the duration of Harry's stay."

"And you expect him to sleep on a couch or a transfigured bed in the corner of the commons?"  
"Of course not, I am sure Hogwarts could be convinced to add a new bedroom with everything he would need."

"And that couldn't be done with anyone else's rooms?" Snape is rather annoyed by the manipulations happening. The old man is obviously playing at his obvious weakness for the boy and while he is not too far against hosting Harry, he was hoping for an opening in conversation to willingly offer. He obviously ruined that which hopefully is for the better, because it would be safer for the boy to have as little contact with him, less self control slip again and he begins telling Harry his most closely kept secret. "Never mind, "I'll take him. See if your precious Hogwarts can have a room for him by tomorrow." the Potions Professor sneers. "Harry, you should get some lunch in you, follow me." He said in a much softer and kinder tone while keeping his back to the headmaster to avoid the twinkle.

Harry scrambled to his feet and was quickly after the Potions Master, desperate to escape the headmaster and maybe ask why Snape is so different around others. They descend the stairs and hear the other two strike up some new conversation. "Sir, I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience for you to have to look after me, I promise to behave, but thank you for still allowing it."

"It isn't an inconvenience at all, Harry, I just have a strong dislike of the headmaster's manipulations. If he had just allowed a brief lull in conversation on that topic, I would have easily offered, however the way he avoided looking at me or mentioning me was worse than if he had stared right at me with that damnable twinkle in his eyes!" The end of that sentence pitched up into roar that echoed down the empty halls. "My apologies I should learn to better hold my tongue and temper." Severus grates out in a semi-automatic response when he notices Harry's steps falter with his eyes wide and glued to him.

"N-n-no, don't apologize, I just was a little surprised, sir. You should be able to speak your mind, everyone should." Harry assured before walking forward again.  
"Including yourself, Harry?"

Again those wide green eyes go to him, seeming afraid for the first time since Severus had met him. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"You always seem to have something on your mind that seems just on the tip of your tongue but you never seem to say what that is." Severus remarks.

"It's not something I have properly processed, yet. I don't want to say some half formed thought to ask some careless question." Harry said in a small voice as he stared at his feet.

"Sometimes you need to process things out loud to understand them, or you need someone to bounce ideas off of. And if you were to ask me a careless question to help you figure things out, I promise to not be offended."

"It's not that I think you would get offended, I worry that you will think I am a freak..."

Severus sighed and stopped Harry in front of a painting of fruit and turned him to look at him. "I have already told you being different doesn't make you a freak like your uncle thought, it makes you unique, special and important. Now, don't tell anyone I showed you this," he said with a conspiratorial grin before he reached towards the painting and tickled the pear, making it giggle and the painting swung forward.

"Wicked," Harry remarked. He and Snape stepped through the portrait hole into the huge kitchens with strange little creatures moving about, some hurrying to prepare a meal before popping away with it, others waiting to be called upon or otherwise needed. A handful nearest the portrait stopped and stared for a second before running forward bowing and asking what they can do for the pair of wizards, albeit in rather awful English.

"Mister Potter and I would like a light lunch. Soup and half a sandwich should do it." Severus said, knowing Harry might not be able to finish it all but it would be a good start to get him used to Hogwarts food. He then guided Harry over to one of the smaller tables in a corner.

"Um, sir... what are they?"

"House elves, Harry, surely with all your reading you read about them."

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "The sketches weren't great and the description wasn't very clear to me until now," Harry explains with a slight shrug.

Severus frowns and asks a house elf to bring him Harry's Hogwarts a History textbook, flipped to the page as if from memory and showed it to Harry again, "Is this the image you are referring to?"

Harry nods after squinting at the page for far too long.

"Now Harry, please be honest with me, are those glasses in your prescription?"

"No, Sir."

"Do you actually read with them on?"

"No, Sir...."

"Then why do you have them?"

"Because they usually help me make out words on the chalk boards at school or signs on buildings or streets..."

"So you've been nearsighted and wearing the wrong prescription of glasses for years now?"

"Yes, Sir."

"May I see your glasses, Harry?" He was immediately handed the beaten up silver frames as their food arrived and Harry just decided to eat.

Severus examined the lenses for a few moments before setting them down on the table and looking at Harry who half tried to watch the blurry little house elf sized figures run about.

"If you're wondering how I can read but couldn't understand the picture of a house elf, well it's that words make sense, it's certain letters in specific orders, but a picture could be anything and if it's not something I already recognize, it makes no sense to me." Harry explains as he eats about half of his sandwich and finishes his soup.

"I figured that might be the reasoning. I can have the prescription in these fixed but there is another option, I could brew a potion that should fix your eyesight." Severus offers.

"Should?"

"It may not fix it permanently or with one dose. The headmaster had taken it once in his younger years but as you have seen he needs glasses again."

Harry nods in understanding and thinks about it for a while, "It'd be nice not to need glasses, if only for a little while," he finally says in a small voice, as though ashamed to admit this.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't try it." Snape agrees. "Is there anything around here you would like to see? I could escort you around, or perhaps even let you wander alone so long as you stay away from the forbidden forest and any locked rooms."

"I think I'd like to wander alone for a little while."

"Very well, if you're not in the Entrance hall before Supper, I'll have Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat find you and bring you back, alright?"

"Alright, Sir." Harry agrees before the two part ways just outside of the kitchens. Harry had wanted to see what else was down this way. There aren't any classrooms it seems but there is one suspicious statue he wonders about before the womanly figure speaks softly, apologizing that if he thought he was going to get in, she couldn't allow him access without being from her house. Harry realizes this must be the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

Harry wanders from there on, going up several floors until he finds the library and smiles, knowing he'll be frequenting this place a lot throughout his years here. He decides against actually grabbing any books, seeing as there is no librarian there at the time, so he just looks at titles and strokes the worn leather spines. This is where Mrs. Norris finds him and meows loudly, startling the boy. "Oh, it must be time for supper. Okay," he said with one last glance at all of the books, "show me the way." he said even though he is pretty sure he could find his way back to the entrance hall.

He was greeted by Severus and Minerva who were conversing quietly. The two looked up and smiled at the same time before gesturing for Harry to go in ahead of them. The Great Hall had one long table down the center of the room and was half filled with adults all waiting to tuck into their meal. A gentle hand on his back guided him to one end of the table where Hagrid was seated, and the owner of the hand came in the form of Snape as the Potions professor took up the seat on Harry's right with an unknown professor at his left. The woman wore huge round glasses with thick lenses that made her eyes seem bugged out, her hair was crazy and she smelled of incense.

"Now that we are all here, I wanted to address something before we eat. I am sure you have all noticed our guest's presence. Mister Potter will be staying here and will join the first years as term begins. It would be beyond appreciated if you all were to keep an eye on him and help him feel welcome. Now let us eat." Albus spoke, and with a grand gesture of his hands, food filled the table and everyone began grabbing a helping of whatever they wanted.

"Don' be shy, Harry, have whatever you like!" Hagrid urged.

Harry still seemed unsure, so Severus helps him by spooning some steamed vegetables onto the boy's plate. He then reaches for some roast and adds a small slice before looking to Harry and at least seeking guidance for what he might also want. Harry instead takes initiative and grabs a baked potato before settling in to eat that. When he reaches for a cup of juice and drinks some he nearly spits it out in surprise of the flavor.

"It's pumpkin juice, I perhaps should have warned you of that." Severus said quietly as he handed Harry a napkin to clean up the dribbling beverage from his face.

"It's not your fault, I just hadn't thought to try any even though I had seen it at the Leakey Cauldron. How do you make pumpkin juice, anyway?" Harry says good naturedly.

"No idea," Severus remarks as he tries to think how that would work.

Harry takes another sip and ponders the flavor before deciding he'd rather not know the logistics of it.  
He manages to eat everything but the potato skin and everyone else finishes before pudding replaces the main course. Harry almost groans, it all looks so good but he really is rather full, until he has a tart placed in front of him and gives Severus a look that says he wants to but he doesn't want to feel ill.

"Try one bite, I think you'll like it. You don't have to finish it, just enjoy at least one bite." Severus coaxes.

Harry gives in and takes a small bite and grins in pleasure at the taste. He manages two more bites before stopping himself, less he become miserable.  
Everyone finishes and bids each other a good night before going their separate ways. Severus guides Harry into the dungeons and deep in the twisting confusion, they finally stop before a grand portrait of Salazar Slytherin who looks rather intrigued but says nothing. "Harry is my guest this summer, he is allowed within these rooms with or without me accompanying him. The password is Mandrake leaf." Salazar nods and the portrait swings aside. Snape allows Harry to step through first and the boy takes in the roaring fire that chases away the chill and damp that was out in the corridor. "Through there is my private lab, the door will remain locked unless I allow you entrance with my company. Also I have to remark that Hogwarts works rather quick. That far door on the left leads to a new bedroom and I will note that she has rearranged my furniture with some added pieces. there was no couch or rug before." Severus explains with gestures. "That first door on your left leads to my room, I would like to keep that private, but if you have need of me, don't hesitate to knock. There is a bathroom adjoined to your room similar to the one in mine. All of your things are there. I am usually up by five thirty. Breakfast upstairs is at seven but i rarely attend, I usually eat down here at six thirty or seven, depending on what or if I am brewing. Do you need anything before we turn in?"

"I don't believe so, sir, this is really great. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"As I said before, it is no inconvenience." Severus assured. He saw that Harry got to his room before he retreated to his own and sighed heavily, wondering if he could survive this. He probably had been too rushed to get them both to bed, but he wasn't prepared to have much of any conversation after such a long day. He had let his self control slip twice in one day and he refused to make it three. He showered and read for many ling hours, willing his focus away fro the young boy next door while Harry did something similar. 

Instead or reading, however, he took to writing. He needed to focus his thoughts and maybe reason out his dreams too, so he wrote it all down before going to sleep. It was going to be a long three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to thank everyone for the kudos and comments, it helps encourage me to write more. One of the comments is in appreciation of the dreams Harry has been having, and obviously I like that detail myself because... well because a lot of things. next chapter let's see what Harry dreams after such a wild and long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind struggling to wrap around his dream that Hogwarts worried was going to overwhelm him, not that she could do anything.

Harry was kneeling on a hard stone floor like those in the dungeons, he was shaking and sweating even in the chill. It felt like fire was licking up his insides and he whimpered at the feeling.

"I know it is uncomfortable, Harry, just bear with it a little longer. Once your wings display, I can help you through the rest, a silken voice calls from behind him.  
He wants to turn or to crawl towards that voice but his body won't obey him. He remains knelt and rigid as the flames now lap at his heart, ripping a sob from him that expels a small breath of smoke.

"Let it happen, the more you fight the more it will tear you apart. You can't win this, only prolong your pain. I wish there was another way, just relax against the flames."

Harry finally gives in, and the moment he does a harsh shriek escapes him with a plume of fire. His back feels like it is torn apart and various patches of skin are blistered before being ripped open. He sobs before relief is granted. Soft, skilled hands wrap around his waist and a solid chest comes up against his back, pressing his wings aside slightly before they are guided forward by even larger wings that encircle them both.

"Shh, you did well, relax again, Harry and sleep." The voice holds a new edge to it, one that leaves no room for disobedience as Harry's body goes limp in Severus's arms and he wakes with a start, his body aching all over, a cold sweat pouring over his overheated body, and an ache in his chest. He can still hear Severus's words echoing in his ears as he untangles himself from soaking sheets and peels off his pajamas, almost expecting to find blood but only revealing the usual slight residue from the salve. He pads to his restroom and starts the shower's hot water, hoping to relieve the itching of his skin.

The water almost burns, reminding him again of his dream before it just numbs his skin and he sags in relief as the itching goes away. He scrubs everything raw before emerging rather pink and red before he dries off and dresses for the day, trying to figure out his thoughts again. He writes down his dream again and is finally decided. He has to ask Severus something.

***

Severus had been dreaming about the exact same situation, knowing it was Harry's transition into his dragon blood and while Severus had wanted to believe it was only a dream, he woke and knew it was his blood calling out to Harry as his mate. He cursed inwardly as he showered and asked for coffee from a house elf, hoping for the caffeine to clear his head some and give him the energy to hold himself together around his young charge.

He was seated in his favorite leather armchair drinking his beverage black and reading his potions journal over before Harry emerged just after six had tolled on the mantle clock.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you up so early," He drawled as Harry just stood in his doorway and stared, a small journal in his own hand.

"A dream woke me... and I've been having a lot of these dreams lately," Harry said as he finally moved forward and set the journal down beside Severus and seated himself on the far end of the couch and tucked his legs up against his chest.

"You don't have to share these with me, Harry. Dreams are often a very personal thing," Severus said cautiously.

"I'd rather share overly personal details than continue thinking I am going insane." With this statement, it seemed that Harry was done talking until Snape said something about whatever was in this journal.

"You might as well eat while I read this then," Severus comments as he calls a house elf and orders his usual breakfast for two. "And don't forget your potions." He then reads the first few nights of dreams another observations about himself and halfway curses the boy for being observant like his mother. Dreams of Hogwarts, Dreams of himself and Harry covered in scales and bearing wings, Dreams of flight. The biggest deal to him was the dream about twins, he knew there were almost no guarantees for these dream events to become reality, but something as specific as fraternal twin babies, that was too much. 

He had to take a moment and smile at the thought of himself and Harry being parents, even if that is a decade away from being reality. And then there was more. The two of them scrambling around to care for three other children as the twins did their best to help around the house as well. A big family it would be then, as long as that is what Harry wants. His inner dragon was nearly making him purr out loud, so he cleared his throat and drank his coffee. The last entry was the dream he had experienced from Harry's perspective and he nearly trembled as he remembered coming into his own many years ago. He pitied Harry for having to experience it more than the once now. He looked up finally and noticed Harry sitting at the little dining table in the corner, eating slowly and flicking glances at him from time to time with clear anxiety. Severus stood and made his way over, setting the journal beside Harry's plate. He sat down and decided to eat his breakfast before addressing anything, even though he knew he was torturing Harry who was fidgeting. He needed the extra time to compose his own thoughts. He finished his breakfast and turned in his chair to face the boy properly.

"Just say I'm losing my mind already," Harry snapped.

"No. You aren't losing your mind. Your nature is just being more preemptive in preparing you for what you will eventually go through. As you experienced last night, in your dream, these features you have dreamed of us both having, come at great pain. But let me be a bit clearer. Your father had dragon blood in his veins just as his father and mother did and his grandfather and so on. Dragons many eons ago gifted Wizards with their blood, one day I may give you the full lore, but this is your crash course. The dragon's blood gave wizards the ability to take on many of their characteristics. Scales, wings, and fire at our core are just a few that are common, some persons have ice instead, or some have no element at their core but have heavy bearing over living things. And the most powerful Witches and Wizards can even become full-sized dragons. There are sometimes persons who have dragons blood but it never manifests itself. Your father and my mother were one of these people, but it never skips more than one generation, no matter whether the other parent has dragon blood." Severus goes into the long-winded explanation and pauses for Harry to perhaps ask any questions he has so far, or just to process what has been said.

"Dragons.. so... what I've been dreaming, the scales and wings, that'll all be real someday?"

"Yes. Most come into their Dragon blood at the age of fourteen, though some take more or less time, depending on health, safety, and presence of a mate... In my own case it took me an extra year because I wasn't confident I was safe until I had learned some rather dark magic in my fifth year. Your father seemed to come into his the year before and he and your mother became near inseparable."

"Mate... that's why I'm dreaming about you, isn't it?" Harry asked, feeling his lungs constrict in fear of either confirmation or denial.

"Yes. And it's why I have less control around you, why my eyes flashed when I first touched you, why my saliva worked so well to heal your hand, and why I am so protective of you. I also suspect Albus sensed it and that is why he is being even more manipulative than usual." Severus said with a little growl.

"So that's what's with all the growling and whatever those sounds were that I was making yesterday?" Harry asks with more amusement than Severus had been expecting.

"Yes, those sounds are instinctive and respective to us for our roles... you would be the submissive partner while I will be the dominant partner, if or when we bond." Severus says as carefully as he can without holding anything back.

"'If we bond'? Wait, well first what does bonding entail and then you can explain your phrasing."

"Bonding is basically like marriage for mated persons, and why I said if is because I will always let you have a choice as long as it is in your best interest. I do, however refuse to let you have a choice if you're going to do something foolish."

Harry nods and chuckles slightly. "Wait the twins and other children I saw us have... how does-?"

"Perhaps there are things you are better off not knowing yet. You are only eleven after all."

Harry frowned but let it go. He would learn everything else about people with dragon blood that he could, hopefully from Severus but he might have to find some books later.

"That's enough for now, just trust me when I say you're not going crazy, and let me know if you want to talk about any future dreams." Harry agreed and decided to read more of his muggle books for the rest of the morning before going out on the grounds and sitting by the lake, drawing.

***

The weeks leading up to the start of term followed a relative pattern, Harry and Severus would talk and have breakfast, Harry would wander about the castle or watch Severus brew, they would eat lunch and then more exploring or drawing or reading, and then the whole staff would eat dinner together. Harry got to know Severus much better and began wondering what house he could get put into, many parts of him wanted to be in Slytherin so he could remain close to the man, but he then remembered the blond boy from Madam Malkin’s and after talking to Severus, he found out the boy was actually the man's godson and was definitely bound for Slytherin House. So Harry now had to find a way to keep the other silent and he figured trying to be friends was the best option. So it seemed like being in any house but Gryffindor would work best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Harry be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin? I can honestly see him in either one, but idk. If I don't put him in Hufflepuff now I just might make another story with Harry there someday. Anyway hope you are still enjoying it. Up next is probably more Dumbledore manipuation but definitely Harry on the train and sorting sooo if you wanna pick which House Harry is in, go ahead and comment (totally not fishing for comments... i just really like feedback.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, I was originally going to be very in depth but the more I write, the more I think I am going to skim over certain cannon events. I also apologize for any comments I have either been unable to take into account while writing this or if I don't take your opinion into account for this story, no matter what happens here, I do anticipate doing other stories with Harry in Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

Hogwarts was thrumming with excitement at having her students return to her for another year, she just hoped they would be enough of a distraction to stop the headmaster from being a menace.

"Ah, so good of you to join me, Harry. Lemon drop?" Albus asked.

"No, thank you, Sir."

"Well then on to why I asked you to be here. How was your stay with Severus?"

"It's been fine, Sir, Professor Snape has been a polite host." Harry said stiffly.

"Are you sure? There haven't been any problems?" The old wizard asked with concern at Harry's tone.

"Not problems, really, it's nothing major. He just is rather harsh if I ask him any questions, saying I should be able to deduce the information I need from the text, and that's not really fair. He also makes jabs at my fame... but it's nothing I can't deal with, Sir." Harry explained and assured. He and Severus had arranged this facade to hopefully stop Abus' interfering.

"That's too bad. I'll have to see if I can talk to him about that. Now, as you know your things have been removed from those rooms and you’ll will be escorted to Kings Cross here in just a few minutes, are you excited for term to begin?"

"Yes, Sir. It'll be nice to have other students around." Harry answered honestly.

At that moment, McGonagall showed up and smiled at Harry. "Are you ready to go, Harry?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We'll be going together by floo, so that you make it there alright," She explained as she stepped toward the fireplace and grabbed some powder out of a pot on the mantle. Harry stepped up beside her, having read about this form of travel a few times over to be sure he understood it.

"Have a safe trip, Harry," Albus twinkled.

Harry chose to ignore the look that accompanied that twinkle and let himself be swept away in green flames, shivering at the sensation. It was certainly better to him than apparation.

Minerva kept him from falling to the ground of the platform and guided him away to allow other families in through without problem. Already Platform 9 3/4 was crowded even though the train wasn't due to depart for another hour. "Would you like me to stick around, or do you just want to find your seat and socialize without a professor hanging on your shoulder?" She asked.

"I don't want to keep you from anything, Ma'am." Harry says.

"Then I will see you back at Hogwarts, Harry. Try to make some friends," she said before disappearing back into the fireplace.

Harry looked around, completely overwhelmed with the number of people crammed in one place. If he thought Diagon Alley was bad, this was certainly worse. He made his way through the crowd of reuniting friends and families fussing over their children until he found a couple of adults looking totally lost with their young bushy haired daughter who seemed to be rattling off facts.

He passed by another family, this one much larger and all of them red heads. He decided to simply find a compartment and sit with someone or wait for someone to come join him.

It took him a while to find an even partially empty compartment but it seemed all of the older students have already filled in and were saving seats for friends, leaving the first years to their own devices.

He finally found an empty compartment much nearer to the back than he had originally intended but this seemed to be Slytherin territory so he hoped if anyone was rude he could mention Snape and make them back off, not that he wanted to use the Professor, he would rather avoid trouble, is all.

He sat and opened his bag that he had his notebook that now intermittently had his sketches between his jotted down dreams he would again share with Severus in another week. They had agreed to talk about them every couple of weeks. He was sketching the image in his mind right now, which was a shadowy dragon-like figure that looked suspiciously like Severus.

"Are these seats taken?" A voice asks and Harry's head shoots up to see blond and he nearly groans.

"No, they're not. You are welcome to join me," he said politely as realization dawned on Draco's face and the boy seemed to pinken up.

"Not that this is the first time I am saying this to you, but you are Harry Potter, aren't you? I am sorry I was nosey before at Madam Malkin's. My name is Draco Malfoy." The blond spoke, clearly knowing he had crossed a line before.

"Yes, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you, Draco."

"I've heard and read about you, well what the Ministry allowed to be printed about you and what my parents have talked about. I'm sorry about your parents." Draco said.

"Thank you. I've read the articles myself, they're isn't anything I could tell you about it, obviously. I don't remember anything."

"No, I didn't figure you could. Where have you lived all this time?"

"My mother had a muggle sister and brother in law, I was living with them until my 11th birthday, and then some things I would rather not talk about right now, happened and I've been adjusting to live in the Wizarding world for the last month." Harry explained, being perfectly honest.

"Wow," Draco remarked simply, "It must have been rough living with Muggles."

Harry shrugs and decides not to comment, he looks out the window as the train whistle goes of and sees parents rushing to bid final farewells. "Want to play Wizard's chess? I admit I'm not very good yet."

"It won't be very fair, I suspect, but if you want to then that's fine…" Draco shrugs.

Harry pulls his travel set that he had been gifted as a more entertaining belated birthday gift from Snape. He sets it on the middle seat of one bench and lets Draco sit on the other end so that they can lean against a wall and face the board. As expected, Draco creams Harry, before they decide to change into their uniforms and talk more while Harry draws.

"So your father works in the Ministry, does your mother do anything?" Harry asks as he draws out some flowers he had seen at the edge of the forest.

"Not really, she is home mostly or at parties of all sorts, either tea or dinner. I think she is known to do floral arrangements if you ask her right," Draco said with a shrug, he was a mama's boy because she is around so much, not that he'd ever say as much. "You said you were adjusting to the Wizarding world, where were you staying?"

Harry flushed and gulped if he lied about it now he might get caught up in it later, but he also wanted his time at Hogwarts to be a secret for as long as possible. "I stayed at the Leakey Cauldron most of August, the end of this last week, however, I was at Hogwarts so that the nurse, Madam Pomfrey could do a checkup and for some other silly reason of the headmaster's." It wasn't a total lie, he had been under Madam Pomfrey's supervision and was given a full workup most of this last week while Severus had been brewing some more dangerous potions.

"That sounds awfully boring," Draco huffed.

"It was a lot of alone time left for shopping, reading, or drawing." Harry admitted as they felt the train slow down, "But I do know my way around better than most first years do," he grins.

"I'll be sure to ask you where the classrooms are then." Draco chuckled.

All of the students disembark and while the older students go up the path, Hagrid calls for first years to follow him. They go up another path before hopping into other carriadges that take them to the far end of the lake, where they get into boats and cross the lake to see Hogwarts in all of it's glory.

Minerva greeted the students as they looked about in awe. She guided them into the Great Hall and held the sorting hat. Harry watched silently as the other students were sorted, noticing how quick it was for most but for a few there seemed to be in deeper thought. Harry glanced to Severus and saw the man simply nod to him.

Harry's name was called and the hall went silent. He knew everyone expected him to go into Gryffindor after his parents, but he was not his parents. He is his own person with different experiences, and he wasn't going to let his past or the headmaster dictate his life. So, when he sat upon the stool and felt the hat rest upon his head he heard the thing muttering to him. "I don't care where else you put me, but you and I both know I don't belong in Gryffindor. I haven't since my parents died."

"Have it your way," The hat huffed, "Just remember you can't go back on this."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall remained silent a moment longer than usual before Slytherin house started some cautious clapping while Draco was much more enthusiastic. Severus kept his applause to a polite slow clap as he had with every other student sorted into his house, but he hoped he could talk to Harry later and see if the hat anything interesting.

Harry knew he had just started himself down perhaps a harder path than if he had asked to be put in Gryffindor, but he wouldn't change it for the world. This was the beginning that would change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Harry is a Slytherin... Sorry DazzleD (the first to comment their preference), I will try to write you a Hufflepuff Harry fic someday.
> 
> (Would actually love to dedicate chapters or stories to people someday.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ignore this note, just me remarking on the movies. 
> 
> So my tags about the Dursleys like.. I don't remember in the books if they say in as clear of words threatening not to feed Harry for a week (First movie when Vernon is warning Harry not to misbehave). Not that I have checked recently, so feel free to correct me on that. However is it not fact hat classes are split up with only two houses in a given class? I was watching the third movie and at least for DADA they had at least one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw in the scene. Like why? Not saying I don't want more/better representation of those two houses, but accuracy please?
> 
> Lol, I'm done now.

Dumbledore was furious. He had been talking with the hat about Harry and had even threatened to light it on fire if the boy didn't end up in Gryffindor. He had also thought that if Severus had really misbehaved that much, then Harry wouldn't want to still be around him. Perhaps a mind healer should evaluate him and see just how bad the muggles had ruined him.

Severus was rather pleased. As he ate and listened to Quirrel, he noticed Dumbledore fuming and twitching. Harry was now able to be watched closely by him, easily educated further as far as Dragon blood heritage, and no matter what Harry's past or that of his parents, his snakes would look out for Harry too. This seemed especially so in Draco's case, what with how he was grinning and talking animatedly to Harry. At least this was one less weight on his shoulders, he wouldn't have to worry about his young future mate and his godson getting along.

Harry was greeted far more warmly than he had originally thought but noticed many unkind looks from other houses, namely Gryffindor. "Don't mind them, Harry, they're always upset when we get more first years than them." A tall and slightly Weasley looking Sixth year remarks. Slytherin had gotten six girls and six boys where as every other house seemed to have five of each bar the lions who only got four boys.

Harry ate his meal as others chatted around him and daydreamed about his first day of school the following morning. He listened to the warning from the headmaster and shrugged, it wasn't much different from what he had already been doing over the summer it just sounded more foreboding than Severus' caution.

The pudding came and went before they were ushered out of the Great Hall and to their House Dormitories. Despite all the time he had spent in the dungeons he had never wandered far from the path to and from Snape's rooms, so he had never seen the fountain entrance into the Slytherin Common Room (Harry Potter PC game anyone?)

Inside his new home, there was certainly a great amount of reen and silver but also no lack of warm colored woods and various blue tones to interrupt the emerald overload. Harry and Draco made their way off to their room that they shared with students Draco already seemed familiar with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. It took them all a while to really settle in and after that, most found they couldn't sleep beside Crabbe who was snoring away minutes after his head hit the pillow. So they chatted more. Harry learned Blaise's mother was many times widowed and divorced. Goyle didn't talk much but he did mention he had problems reading which was followed by three offers to help him. Theo seemed to want to keep more quiet and to himself but at least revealed that home life wasn't perfect for him with his eagerness to stay either at Hogwarts or with a friend when winter holidays came around. Harry rehashed the easy to mention bits of his past and crossed his fingers for no more questions. Luckily everyone was finally tired and they all fell asleep. Morning came all too soon and they were all rushing to get ready, well everyone but Draco who seemed to sacrifice his sleep just to look well put together.

Harry did his best to secretly take his potions and made sure to keep in mind reminding Severus he would need a new set soon, unless the professor thought he could stop them now.

"You could have woken at least one of us," Harry groused, as he ran a hand through his untamable hair and rubbed some leftover sleep from his eyes. He brightened up as they sat down for breakfast and he grabbed as much fruit as he knew he could handle along with a couple of slice of toast and bacon.

Schedules were handed out and Severus spent much of his morning making sure his first years could make it through their day with minimal incident. He certainly hoped Harry would make sure none of them got too lost. Luckily, first ting that morning he had his first year snakes, though he could survive if he didn't have the lions with them as well.

Everyone filled into his classroom before he himself followed after and began his usual speech to first years. "Most of this year will be theoretical and learning ingredients. The next six will be much more brewing than you can even imagine, so long as you prove competent in knowing what you are handling."  
Following Harry, who kept to the front if only to keep space between him and most of the Gryffindors, the first year lions and snakes made their way to Transfiguration next. It seemed to follow like this with minimal incident. Next was History of Magic with Hufflepuff, which while the class was boring or dare he say it, "dead," the Badgers were certainly easier to talk to and get on with.

By the end of the day they already had homework and were plenty exhausted and they still hadn't met their Defense teacher properly.

Harry went to Severus's office between dinner and curfew and tried not to smirk at Ron scrubbing cauldrons after his attitude problem with Harry and Draco. However, Harry couldn't say his friend was innocent in the matter. "Sir," he addressed softly.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"I wanted to let you know that I am almost out of potions." he said with false confidence. He really was terrified that Ron would dig in and find out what potions and why, although he knew Severus would never tell.

"Yes, I am aware. Madame Pomfrey and I agree that once you are out, you should be able to continue on without them, so long as you are agreeable."

"That sounds fine, Sir. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Mister Potter."

"Goodnight, Professor." And once the door was closed, Harry was running as fast as he could to the dormitory, passing by his friends and just holding his pillow close to his chest. Ronald made him anxious, just in the way the redhead looked at him. He hoped Severus either didn't notice or otherwise wouldn't investigate why. Harry didn't understand it either right now, and he didn't want to.

Draco came in with a concerned frown as he sat on the end of Harry's bed. "Do you want to talk about why you just tore through the common room like hell was on your heels?"

"Weasley just rubs me wrong." Harry tried to shrug off.

"I understand that completely." Draco nods emphatically, his usual rant about Weasley's being blood traitors and other "shameful" things that he knew and respected that Harry didn't agree with but it had just been so drilled into his head by his father.  
The talking helped pull Harry out of his terrified state and into a proper conversation with the blond.

Their first flying lesson the next day went... well, Harry had to talk Draco down from his high and mighty ledge and rescue Neville's remberall. The fact that he was caught by McGonagall seemed to make the Gryffindor's puff up their chest with gained confidence at the thought of justice, even though Harry was trying to help a lion. However, Minerva had a soft spot for Harry so she heard him out before taking him to Severus and allowing him to make any judgement calls. Once left alone, Harry couldn't tamp down the need, and launched himself at his head of house for a hug.

Severus' arms wrapped carefully around him, as though uncertain before gaining some confidence and holding him tight for a moment.  
Harry finally pulled away with a bright red face. "Sorry, Sir-"

"No worries, Harry." The elder assured, "We are going to have to see if this natural flying skill Minerva mentioned. I won't be having a first year on the team without seeing it for myself. I am proud of you defending a student outside of your house too, Harry."

"Wait first years never make the house teams, why-" Harry was wide eyed in awe.

"No, but Minerva also never makes praise like that to anyone outside of her house. So you clearly are very good." Severus assured.

Harry ducked his head at the praise.

"We'll talk more about this and do some catching up this weekend. For now, I should get you to your next class." Severus said as he guided Harry and escorted him up and through the castle to make it to class just in time. Everyone stared at him and he perfectly played the part of the scolded schoolboy, averting his eyes and slinking silently to his seat. Professor Quirrel appeared from his office and immediately launched into his introduction and lesson as Harry hissed, a hand flying to his scar.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"My scar- it's nothing..." Harry wanted to explain but didn't have the words himself so he decided to leave it. It was a bearable pain and it didn't seem constant, he just made sure to remember to mention it to Severus on Saturday.

The rest of the week followed in the same pattern, a few problems with the Gryffindors, friends studying in the library, trying to avoid Quirrel, and anticipating talking in depth with Severus again.

Saturday rolled around and Marcus Flint woke Harry up, as captain of the Slythrrin quidditch team, and brought him out to the pitch where Severus was already waiting. "We just want to see how fast you can fly and what kind of turns you can make. Mount up and let’s go," Marcus said stiffly, clearly unused to having such young persons on a broom. He seemed ready to dive off his own broom if only to cushion Harry's fall.

Harry made several rounds around the pitch doing various sharp fast turns or slow rounded turns. They released a practice snitch and Harry caught it with no problem. The boy landed, already exhausted and his stomach growling since he had been too nervous to eat and Severus had apparently already been waiting. He watched Severus and Marcus converse before they turned to him.

"Congratulations, Harry. You're the first first year Slytherin to make the tem in over a century." Marcus said clearly at more ease with the boy now. "I'll get you a practice schedule on Monday."

With that it was just Harry and Severus and they fell back into the habit of walking in silence back to the castle and straight to the older wizard's private rooms. "Go shower and breakfast will be waiting here for you," Severus instructed as he sat in his armchair, a cup of coffee already waiting for him.

Harry didn't argue but he briefly hesitated, not wanting to lose a moment of being able to talk to the older man.

He showered in his old bathroom and found clothes waiting for him, though he certainly didn't recognize them. They were new and nicer than even his school uniform. He walked out hesitantly, his hair still dripping but thankfully not onto his shirt since he had grabbed a fresh towel that was settled over his shoulders. "Sir?" He called across the room softly. Immediately, onyx eyes were on him and looking him up and down with approval.

"I'm glad they suit you. Forgive me for taking the liberty to purchase you some dress robes. I don't expect you to need them often, but as the last wizard of the Potter family, there may be things you will need such formal wear for. However the purpose of them today is both a gift of congratulations, and I would like to begin courting you. It would mean that once you come into your dragon blood, we could bond without others potentially interfering. I also hope it will help you feel more comfortable and if you should feel we aren't compatible, you are welcome to speak up." Severus explained as he stood and gestured for Harry to have a seat at the table.

"So this is a date?"

"I suppose you could say that. However, most courtships would have most dates chaperoned. Luckily for you and me, Dragon Blood courtships are both more and less strict." Severus said as they both sat.

Harry was quick to tuck in while Severus seemed to be sitting on a few more words before he would eat so Harry slowed and watched him carefully.

"There seems to be a lot on your mind. Perhaps I should have waited until you had cleared your mind?"

"No, you didn't add on too much. I mean, sure I wanna talk, but this... this makes me feel really happy. I haven’t had as many dreams as before, but I feel different being away from you as much as I am now. That's why I hugged you the other day."

"And the day before that? You looked a bit off when you were letting me know about the potions. Was your first day alright?"

"The first day was fine, the hat took some convincing mind you, I didn't think even after I had asked, that it would keep me out of Gryffindor, though I never specifically asked for Slytherin."

"Then what was your problem?"

"Ron looks at me funny. It kind of reminds me of my aunt. They look at me like I am less or altogether worse than what I was supposed to be. Not disappointed like others seemed to be, but disgusted." Harry explained with a twisting feeling taking over his gut and making him not want to eat any more. He fought it though and ate another piece of toast and a few more strawberries.

"That is their problem then, Harry. They are only disillusioned with the idea they had of you before they met you. That surely isn't the only thing."

Harry shook his head and sipped on some pumpkin juice as he regained his thoughts. "Professor Quirrel... I don't know how to explain it. If he is too close to me or I am looking at him, my scar hurts." He explains with uncertainty.

"I will look into why that may be but until I find something and tell you otherwise, please avoid being alone with him. I want you to have at least two of your friends around at all times. And if you are called to the Headmaster's office ever again, send Draco down to me immediately." Severus advises.

Harry nods and promises to do so.

The two talk much more in depth about the first week of school, and Severus explains more about the courtship: Dragon Blood courtships only work between those who are already drawn together as mates before one or both have come into their blood. The courtship has to last at least until both have come into their dragon majority, although it may last longer. Since it is specific to their blood, and blood beats out magic in all ways, there are laws protecting them until they cancel the courtship. Both partners must refrain from intimate contact beyond hugs and innocent kisses, though nudity is allowed at a certain point in the courtship, since wings are a big deal, along with the need for massages on sore muscles when the body is adjusting to new magic and wings growing beneath the skin. Blood sharing is only allowed after a year of courting if the courtship lasts that long or longer.

Harry went to bed that night wondering about the courtship and smiling. Severus was doing everything to make Harry as happy and comfortable as possible and Harry, with or without his dreams, could see them being a very happy bonded pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have sat down and thought long and hard on courtship rules, I may end up screwing uo and not being consistent in what is or isn't a rule and for that I apologize.
> 
> I forgot to thank people for commenting their choice for Harry's house... I think. Anyway... Thank you to those people and to everyone who has comented or left kudos! I hope you are still enjoying this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween chapter at last! How will Harry be drawn towards the girls lavatory if he isn't friends with Hermione? Or will Hermione even be there if there was no Harry for Ron to run his mouth off to?

Harry was growing closer to the other first year Slytherins including the ladies.

Pansy had become one of Draco's (and by extension, Harry's) followers along with Crabbe and Goyle. The other girls would flirt innocently and tag along whenever interested in the boys' activities, but it was mostly only Pansy and Anya who would stick around. Often leaving the boys wondering why the latter followed them. Pansy obviously was along because she was in love with the idea of becoming the future Mrs. Malfoy, and being on the Ice Prince's arm usually kept you in the spotlight and out of bad gossip.

If you wonder how a first year gets as well known and respected in Slytherin as Draco has, it all has to do with his fathers reigning reputation from his years at Hogwarts, and the fact that he has his thumb on more than one member of the board of governors.

Harry also has his own growing reputation that gains him perfect protection when older Snakes are around, but if he's ever alone around a Gryffindor, he is likely to be at least verbally attacked. None were worse than Ronald Weasley. Harry had dropped his things after Charms one day and urged the others on so that they wouldn't be late on his account, but Anya stayed behind regardless and smiled brightly with her deep blue eyes sparkling. Harry stepped out of the classroom first and while about to turn and talk to Anya, caught a stinging hex full on in the chest, knocking the wind out of him with the intensity of it. 

Ron smirked and was about to probably call him a cheat for winning the first Snake vs Lion game so quickly. It certainly hadn't been particularly easy, his broom had been hexed, though Severus had refused to say who, if only to avoid Harry taking his own action against the aggressor.

Before Ron could fire off another spell in defense as Anya stepped out, she had him blasted halfway down the corridor and was trying to help Harry stand. 

Severus swept in in near perfect sync with Minerva and both asked each student to account the events, Ron claimed to be attacked first, but that clearly didn't add up with how the three were found: Harry still laid out and catching his breath while Ron was just getting to his feet.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student and lying about it. Five from Slytherin for retaliating, if only in defense." Severus drawled out as he tugged Harry up in a way that was probably too rough but the look he gave out of the corner of his eye assured Harry it was still in the act of disliking the boy.

Harry was sent up to Madame Pomfrey with Anya accompanying and given slips to excuse their tardiness while Minerva escorted her own student off to History of Magic personally. Harry thanked Anya for both staying behind and helping him against Ron. The girl just nodded her head, her auburn hair bobbing in its ponytail. She seemed to be thinking hard on something.

When the two finally rejoined their classmates it was nearly supper so everyone went first to the library to start or finish some homework before going down. 

Tomorrow was Halloween and everyone was chattering about their house parties and the anticipated feast. First and second years weren't strictly forbidden to attend these parties but the older years tended to discourage their attendance. The first year Slytherins decided they would snag some snacks from the party and hole up in the boys dorm to hang out instead. A couple of Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw wanted to join them so they promised to meet them outside of the Potions classroom and agreed to be blindfolded to be brought in, similar to how some older classmates had done it. It seemed to them, however that the seventh years were much less concerned and they were apparently telling seventh year Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs the location and password. It looked like Slytherin was going to have the biggest party, although once this was noticed, Gryffindors were similarly inviting badgers and eagles.

Harry and company had a regular Saturday, enjoying perhaps one of the last days of good weather before it would become rainy again and eventually snowy. They sat out by the lake as a group, reading or doing homework, or in Harry's case, writing down his latest dream with a furrow in his brow. He had dreamed of himself and Severus of course, but it was still early in his time with his Dragon blood. There was a strange man whom they called Tom. The man was pale and tall and lean, nearly an older twin of Harry with tousled dark hair but his eyes were an eerie red. The man spoke with too much emphasis on any "s" sound, making Harry twitch faintly every time. Harry couldn't entirely understand what was being talked about even as he had been dreaming, but when he had woken he remembered no actual words that were passed. He only remembered how they made him feel as they spoke and all he felt was like everything they spoke of just made him want to be more mischievous.

The day passed in a lazy fashion before everyone was in the great hall and eating the pudding after a fantastic Halloween feast when Quirrel came running in yelling about a troll.

"Pansy, where's Anya?" Harry asked amidst the screams.

"She wasn't feeling well when we were coming back from the library, last i knew she was in the fourth floor girls lavatory," Pansy said with worry clear on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll go get her, if the troll is in the dungeon we'll be safe, if you see Se- Professor Snape before we're back... or if we don't come back, tell him where I've gone." Harry said before pulling away from the group and slipping in among the Ravenclaws as they headed up the stairs. Harry noticed a missing ginger head among the Gryffindors ahead of him and worried there was something that had seriously held up his friend. He split off from th Ravenclaws with ease and found the lavatory, apparently at the same time as the troll. He had to wait and hope Anya wasn't in there but when there was a shriek and a rather pathetic sounding yell, Harry's heart sank and he dashed in to find the bathroom in the process of being smashed to bits before Ron was grabbed up by his ankle. Harry had his wand out in a flash before levitating the club flying at the Weasley's head. He dropped it perfectly on the Troll's dumb face and grabbed at Anya when she ran to him, dusty and wet and... bloodied. "What happened?" He hissed as he looked at her cut cheek and arm.

"I should be asking you three the same question." A cold Scottish voice said.

"Professor!" The three said with a start. Ron didn't seem forthcoming with his explanation.

"I hadn't been feeling well. I'm not sure what Mister Weasley is doing here, but I know Harry came to get me. If he hadn't, I'd very well be dead by now." Anya explained in her ever soft voice.

"I noticed she was gone too!" Ron spoke up in an obvious lie.

"That was extremely foolish of you, Mister Potter. Five points from you boys. Ten points however in return.. for sheer dumb luck!" The woman said before guiding them with the other professors following, up to the hospital wing. Harry noticed Severus' ankle and limp and hoped he'd get himself looked at, though he didn't know where the man could have gotten himself injured in such a way.

Anya was looked over more thoroughly than the boys and was asked to stay the night since it seemed she had a concussion. Harry and Ron were lead away by their respective heads of houses.

"I should give you a long and proper scolding, perhaps even spank you for your foolishness. You could have been seriously hurt or killed, and then what would I have done?" Severus growled out once they were in the dungeons and on the long familiar path to private quarters rather than the common room. "I am simply grateful that you are alright," He admitted though with a sigh.

Harry reached and grasped Severus' hand. "I was terrified as well, but I refuse to abandon my friends. If I hadn't shown up, Ron would certainly be dead, not that this is the biggest problem in the world, but then who knows if you and the others would have arrived in time to save Anya? I am sorry for scaring you, but what did you do to get yourself hurt and why didn't you have Madam Pomfrey check it?" Harry explained and asked as they found themselves in the perfect privacy of Severus' living area.

"I can’t talk about it with you, Harry, it is one of my duties as a professor here. I will explain it if and when I can, if it's still relevant at such a time."

"You got hurt, that's always relevant, even twenty years down the road. Oh, I have a few new dreams for you to read, last nights was the strangest." He explains as he pulls the journal from his robes and hands it to the man.

"Do you want to sit while I read it?" Severus offers, going to his own armchair automatically.

Harry glances at the couch but then goes over and sits between the armchair and the fire, enjoying the warmth. He leans against the side of the chair, his head just beside the armrest where Severus' hand reaches down to comb through his hair absently.

Severus reads every new entry and rereads a few before and the last one again with a furrow in his brow. He passes back the journal when he is done and sits in silence for another many moments.

"Sir?" Harry asks cautiously.

"I cannot explain your latest dream, Harry. I simply say we must see if it can or will come to pass. Now, I am certain your friends are worried sick over you, we should return you to them." Severus says with a look that begs Harry not to press him for more than that.  
Harry agrees and allows himself to be guided back to the common room where the party seems to be continuing mostly as planned, minus the other house members who are obviously still stuck up in their own common rooms. He swerves through the crowd after waving goodnight to Snape. The moment the door to his dorm is closed, he is swept up in worried friends and the multitude of questions.

"I am fine, Anya is fine just recovering in the Hospital wing. Now, let me breathe a moment, hand me a butter beer, and I'll tell you lot the whole story."

Except the whole story didn't include Severus and his injured ankle, or Harry's speculation that Ron had attacked Anya and Anya had covered for him, and it obviously stopped when he said Snape guided him down here from the hospital wing. Everyone wanted to know every little detail about the troll, or why Ron was there and why Harry had bothered in saving the Weasley at all. Harry hadn't paid the troll any attention too worried about Anya, and he was not willing to let another student die, especially if he could do anything about it.

"Look, I promised to tell you everything. That is all I can tell or know for a fact, so can we go on trying to forget this happened? Draco, I'm going to beat you at chess if it's the last thing I do tonight." Harry said as he grabbed a fizzing whizzbee and popped it in his mouth while the board was set up and everyone was placing their bets. Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, bet that Draco would win, as did Blaise and Daphne and Millicent, Pansy, Tracy and Theo, however wanted to give Harry the benefit of the doubt so they bet in Harry's favor. Blaise guffawed at this, swearing up and down that he would rob them all blind someday if they couldn't stop betting on a losing horse.

Harry didn't want to let his friends down, and certainly, Blaise won far too many bets against the others, so he played his best, hearing Severus explain his downfalls of previous games and made sure to avoid them. Much of the match didn't look good but finally Harry made a deciding move that led Draco to ruin, and with the call of "Check mate" from the triumphant brunette, gold was passed accordingly and Harry was even given a cut, much as he tried to refuse it. Draco demanded a rematch but everyone agreed that they should let the blond grow into his own shortcomings, although they were clearly teasing. Harry however had had much too long of a day to concentrate on a second game, so he retreated to his bed and watched from the foot of it before falling asleep. He really hoped this would be his most eventful Halloween and wouldn't remain ranked as the best one so far in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a lot of dialogue in this one, mostly lots and lots of plot. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, I just really needed to get past this chapter. Expect me to have Anya's involvement fluctuate. i am bad about including certain characters (including my own). She is mainly a future plot device. if you didn't catch her basic description, she has aburn hair and dark blue eyes. She also is going to be a rather well muscled but not beefy young lady. currently she's just slender.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be wrapping up most of the rest of year one in this chapter. It might be long.
> 
> WARNING: Things get a little pervy. yes i am a little messed up. it happens.

Harry had no further incidents for months. Christmas came and went with numerous presents from his friends, even polite little things from their parents, and a belated and privately given gift from Severus. A journal of his own that he had kept in the first few years as he adjusted to his dragon heritage.

He missed Draco, but he was promised an invitation to their home in the summer that may extend into joining them over any following Christmas parties he would like to attend. Apparently even Severus had gone to this year's party, not that this had surprised Harry, just that he hadn't realized how much he could miss the man and feel the distance in only a couple of days apart.

The new term was no great fanfare and while Quirrel had been acting increasingly odd, nothing came to fruition until Harry had managed to land himself in a detention with the professor. Harry didn't have a chance to inform Severus himself so he made Draco tell him, shaking off the boy's questions of why is it so important, he promised that Severus would explain if/whenever possible and that seemed to satisfy the blonde’s curiosities enough to agree. Of course this exchange happened only during lunch and they stull had half a day to go, Harry dreading the detention, Draco forgetting, and Quirrel planning now that he finally had a legitimate excuse to have the boy alone. (pervy sentence is pervy on purpose)

Harry doesn't get a chance to remind Draco, he is caught in the hall by Quirrel, accusing him of trying to avoid detention and dragged away while Draco was so far ahead of him he wouldn’t' have heard the Professor. Professor Quirrel hauls Harry off almost in the direction of his classroom before diverting to the third floor, making Harry's brow furrow, but as he is about to speak up, the door before them is unlocked, he is ushered inside. Music is playing softly in the room, and a whispered spell relocks the door behind the elder wizard who then pins Harry to the solid surface. He has no words for the look in this man's eyes and the stinging in his scar increases tenfold from what it had been even on the way to this room. Harry glances passed his professor in an attempt to alleviate the pain but the Cerberus sleeping there unnerves him too much, he looks back to the elder in fear before a seeking hand is traveling down his side. A tremor passes through both their bodies for very different reasons, Quirrel gaining some amount of pleasure even if only second hand from the man in his head, while Harry is trying to suppress his disgust. Of course he is misinterpreting the main goal of the questing hand until his wand is pulled from his trouser pocket and tossed aside, landing too close to the giant three-headed dog for comfort.

"Now, Potter, you are going to do exactly as I say in a timely manner or I will have no problem of forcing you into such beautiful submission you would be begging me to hurt you more. So go open that hatch and jump in," were the growled out and non-stutter-filled words carried on putrid breath.

Harry wanted to be defiant, but he also knew the man would hold himself to his word. He was in this for self preservation, and plying along might lead him to a better opportunity to escape. So without further prodding he stepped calmly and quietly over to the hatch, not too rushed but not taking too much time for fear of upsetting Quirrel. He opened it, peered in and gulped when he couldn't see the bottom. He could break his leg or ankle or any number of parts of his body, depending on how high the fall was, but he had to hope that the man wouldn't threaten him in such a fashion just to immobilize him in such a clumsy manner. He dropped down and landed in a squishy pile of vines. He noted that there was light down here there just seemed to be some kind of charm preventing light from coming through either side of the hatch. All rational thought was short lived as the vines beneath him writhed and wrapped around him, constricting him rather effectively, making him squirm and the vines to move faster and harder, tightening almost too much against him. Quirrel dropped down beside him and snarled at the nasty vines. He kept himself prone though and fell right through, making Harry squirm more and hope he could escape at least one unfriendly being. Bright light interrupted him, however as the vines shirked away and dropped him down beside the wand brandishing Professor. "Move on, Potter. Through that doorway."

Within the next chamber were numerous flying keys and a hovering broom. "Mount the broom quickly and catch that key, the brass one, it-s squeaking a little," he directed, pointing with his wand the one he meant. It didn't stand out much, just enough though that Harry's eyes locked on and as he grasped the broom and the other keys went into a raging frenzy, he slipped into seeker seemingly , catching and bringing they key down quickly, throwing it and letting the professor unlock the door as he flew around to distract and avoid they other keys. he dove through the door once it was open and took a moment to catch his breath. This room was a giant chess board, and while he had more confidence in his own strategic skills, he wasn't willing to put his life on the line so he let Quirrel deal with it.  
Meanwhile, dinner was just about over and Harrys friends all worried over him before Draco's memory caught up with him He swore colorfully out loud a couple of times before muttering more under his breath as he tore out of his seat and ran up to the head table to Severus' side and whispered what he knew to the Potions Master who nearly let his own curses out as he stood said something to the Headmaster whose own eyes widened before becoming quizzical, doubtful even. Severus snarled before tearing out of the hall and towards the DADA room first, then Quirrels office and finally towards the third floor, right as Harry and Quirrel were entering the Potion's master's own challenge.  
The table of potions had Harry's heart sinking. The riddle was worse and as much as he wanted to tell the man which potion it was right away and risk being wrong, it was again his life on the line. They would have to share the right potion, but Harry would have to drink first, and if he chose one of the poisons, well, he knew one of them just by looks, and that one, he wouldn't even taste it before he hit the ground. He knew which were harmless, but he was down to one right and one death. he read the riddle once more before choosing. he whispered a farewell to Severus before drinking, and when nothing bad happened, he made towards the barrier, passed through and heaved a heavy sigh of relief, but the room before him left him no other exit and was the most confusing yet. That is, before Quirrel followed after and laughed maniacally. This must be where he wanted to get, because he circled around the mirror many times before standing in front of it and staring.

"Do you know about the sorcerer's stone?" Quirrel asked in a soft voice that unnerved Harry more than the yelling.

"I've read about it some," Harry replies truthfully, Severus had had him do some reading on it, and now Harry suspected he knew why.

"Nicholas Flamell apparently left it to Dumbledore for safekeeping. How foolish is that? And his screening process could certainly do better if he doesn't know my little secret. Now, come here, stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry did as asked and at first all he saw was himself, before his mother and father'l appeared beside him and smiled, the smiles looked concerned but happy. He then saw Severus with a baby on each hip smiling at him as well and Harry began to feel tears stinging his eyes. He would never know what his parents think of his mate, and his children will never know their grandparents. Finally as he wiped at his eyes, Quirrel lost his patience and yelled "Tel me what you see!" Harry growled slightly before seeing his reflection move oddly enough. Reflected Harry smirked at him and pulled something from his pocket. A large blood red stone. He twisted it around a moment before dropping it back in his pocket. With that image, Harry felt a weight in his own pocket and his heart stopped for a moment, paralysed with fear, "I See myself, holding the house cup, all of Slytherin is cheering me on." Harry lies.

"Liar," Quirrel calls out demanding the truth. Harry thinks he hears something this time and clearly Quirrel does because he is muttering to himself it seems. He then begins unwrapping his turban and Harry stubles backward at the face he sees in the mirror. The rest is much of a mblurr to him as Quirrel launches upon him and he is knocked back into the stairs doen into the main chamber, his back and head hit roughly with all the extra weight. A roar echoes through the room before Harry loses consciousness, knowing his Severus has come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not very long... cause I just ripped through so much story... wow. also i know i'm not doing much on the courting, but that will change soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibapologize for chapters 11 and 12 and for how they were written. I do not enjoy the first book or movie much anymore, and honestly only a few fanfictions that have first year stuff can hold my attention. So I just really needed to get away from cannon things for a few chapters. official end of year one ahead

Hogwarts was so worried over her Harry, and how Severus was handling things. Dumbledore was no fool, he knew things were going on between Harry and the Potions Master, and while Albus had a way he wanted things to go, he was almost dead certain these two were ruining those plans. So the castle was sure to provide Severus a room perfect for him to roar and rage and fly and burn things without anyone else able to find him. She would protect him with alll of her might.

Severus worries endlessly over Harry. He visits as often as Albus isn't around, even sneaking in after visiting hours.

He had found Harry unconscious as Quirrel with an all-too-familiar face on the back of his head was digging through his pockets with one non-ashen hand, not even noticing as the rest of his arm was continuing to turn to ash as well. He had hauled the man off of his ashen mate and roared, fire consuming the professor and without the strange phenomena of before, he turned to ash much quicker and with a lot more pain.

Now he is busy explaining everything ten times over to Albus, showing his memories and explaining that despite his dislike of the boy, no one is allowed to hurt his snakes. He waits beside Harry's bedside every night hoping to be the first person Harry sees when he wakes. Tonight is just the same as he holds Harry's hand and rumbles softly, his nature much more in control at such a late hour.

Harry warbles in a soft, sleepy response that makes Snape's heart skip a beat before he replies wordless reassurances and coaxes Harry to open his eyes.  
"S-sev?" asks the green-eyed wonder.

"Shh, don't worry about talking," croons Severus. "You are in the hospital wing. Give me yes or no answers, are you in any pain?"

"Yes."

"Is it your head?"

"Yes."

"Only your head?"

"No."

"Your back as well?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere else?"

"No."  
"Can you feel everything?"

Harry takes a moment for this one, probably focusing on every part of himself first. "Yes." He finally replies and Severus breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't move too much, but take this," Severus instructs, handing his mate a pain potion. "Now, do you remember what happened? Why you are in here?"

"Yes. Quirrel is an arse hole." Harry said, breaking the one word rule and earning himself a growl.

"Indeed, however, he wasn't working alone per say. Physically he was, mentally is another matter, not to mention magically."

Harry didn't say anything this time just puzzled an eyebrow.

"That face, on the back of his head... that was Lord Voldemort." Severus explained. "They were sharing a body, seeing as You-Know-Who can't use his old body."  
Harry's brow furrowed and he thought for a moment before giving Severus a look that clearly said he wanted to ask something more in depth than one word would allow.

"It can wait either for the headmaster in the morning or until it is just you and me later. You should sleep now." And try as he might, he couldn't ignore the eyebrow that raised up to say 'you too.' "I will sleep when I am certain you are resting peacefully." Severus assured.  
Harry scowled bust closed his eyes and was quickly asleep.

Severus waited around a while longer before seeking out the Room of Requirement where he could be all brooding and dragon-esque as he slept, and to be sure he didn't wake with a start again and almost burn all of his belongings.

That following morning, Poppy got up early and checked on Harry before helping sit him up in bed to eat breakfast. Not a moment after his breakfast tray was cleared away did the headmaster appear with a twinkle in his eye.

"It is good to see you awake, Harry. Now tell me, what happened down there between you and Professor Quirrel." The old man asked much too cheerfully.

"He made me complete each of the tasks that were protecting the stone and mirror. He then had me take the stone from the mirror and tried to take it. I don't know anything else after that." Harry said stiffly.

"Severus suspected something was wrong when you didn't show up at supper, so he went in search of you. He destroyed Professor Quirrel in a fit of anger and protectiveness,"

'And no small amount of possessiveness, I'm sure.' Harry thought to himself.

"and he hurried you here. You suffered a severe concussion and much blood loss from the wound, not to mention severe bruising to your spine and tailbone," Albus explained. "Of course, that's nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix."

"I am sure," Harry said softly. "What happened to the stone, Sir?"

"It has been destroyed, to ensure no one else is hurt over it."

Of course, that makes sense, though Harry wonders about Nicholas Flamel's feelings on the matter.

"Mister Potter, finally awake I see." Severus drawls as he stalks into the hospital wing. "You are very behind on much of your work and there are only a few more weeks of school, I should hope you'll find the time to finish things before the summer holidays arrive." The sneer is so good Harry almost believes it for a second.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Sir, or maybe I never would have made it out alive and you would have graded all of my previous work for nothing." Harry seethed.

"Now Harry, that wasn't very polite."

"Not that I expect politeness from the boy anymore, he's clearly like his father in that regard."

"Like you have any room to-"

"Now that is enough. Severus, why don't you go on up to my office. I am sure Harry and I will be up there in a minute, once Poppy says the boy is good to go."

Snape grits his teeth and turns in a swish of robes before going off.

"Why do I need to go up with you, Sir? I am sure my friends would like to see me as well," Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Your summer arrangements are to be discussed."

"But why does Snape have to be there?"

"Professor Snape must be there because he is your head of house, and you will address him with respect."

Harry said nothing else and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back around and dismiss him, handing him fresh clothes.

He changed with Albus on the other side of the curtain and followed the headmaster up to his office where Severus stood close to the fireplace rather than seated in a chair.

Harry took a chair, still a little dizzy on his feet after walking as far as he just had. He again refused tea or candy and just refrained from holding his head in his hands as it pounded.

"Now Harry, last summer was clearly a tragedy and has put many people myself included into a difficult situation regarding your housing and care situation. While we could have you stay here again all summer or split it between here and the Leaky Cauldron once more, I believe it would be best if you had a house and some form of privacy from most of the Wizarding World this summer. Everyone is likely to recognize you now and will be eager to get your picture, steal your possessions or hair, or maybe worse things than all that. I have thought long and hard about this and I think it would serve you best to get along better with Severus, so you shall be staying with him again this summer before returning here during the last month of break." Albus said clearly proud of himself for coming up with this plan.

"Actually, Sir, the Malfoys have invited me over for some of the summer, couldn't I stay with them during the last month?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore didn't look pleased to have Harry asking to stay with such a dark family, but without having Lucius on his case, he couldn't say no outright. "I will speak with them about it and you will have an answer to that along with your supplies list, agreed?"

"Alright, did Professor Snape know about this plan before you just told me? Does he agree?" Harry asked, clearly wanting to show some distaste of the idea.

"He has agreed that his home is the most accommodating and is willing to allow you to stay with him."

Harry looked to Severus doubtfully and the professor just sneered, "If the point you are getting at, Potter, is if I want you there, then no, I certainly do not. However I can't just allow you to stroll all up and down Knockturn alley like some vagabond, so you will be staying with me, and that is final." the man snarled before sweeping from the room.

"If that is all, I have a lot of homework to catch up on, may I be excused, Sir?"

"Of course, Harry, I shall see you at lunch."

Harry was out of there as quickly as he could be and running through the castle to Severus' rooms before launching himself upon the waiting wizard in an excited hug. "That was real right? I actually get to spend most of the summer with you and only you?"

"Yes, little one, now tell me you did not run all the way down here in your barely healed condition?"

Harry's breathlessness gave him away and as he was set back on his feet he swayed dangerously until he was swept back off of them and settled on the couch by a disapproving Severus.

"Careless little brat." He muttered. "You'll stay there until you feel better doing your homework, and then you will go study with your friends who all should be in the common room or dorms." Severus said firmly with a light kiss to the top of Harry's head. The professor himself went to his desk and began grading papers.

Harry did as he was told, letting the dizzy moment pass before reaching for the school bag that was summoned to him, full of new and old assignments. He finished one whole Transfiguration essay and the latter half od a potions essay before the pounding and whooshing of blood in his ears ceased as well. He was then on his way out after another brief hug and farewell. Students all looked up and cheered when Harry came into the Common room, every Snake pleased to have one of their own back. Harry made his way to his room with a ducked head and a blush before he was tackled by Pansy and Anya, the others all looking on with bated breath to hear Harry actually say he is alright.

Harry made them wait even longer as he hugged each girl in turn and made his way to his bed which was littered with cards and letters.

"Already sorted through any nasty ones sent from Gryffindor. Draco almost lost his hand to one of 'em." Theo explained as he flicked his wand and the messy pile organized itself by house and was stowed in his bedside table.

"Thanks you lot, dunno what I'd do without you." Harry said, and those were his first words to them after the whole ordeal.

"So you're...-"

"I'm going to be right as rain, Draco. I've just got to take it a bit easy for a couple of days or I might get dizzy and pass out, not to mention four days of homework on top of what I had before." Harry assured, as he pulled out his next assignment, deciding to get what he had known about before the stone incident done first and working on from there. The last three weeks were going to be strange to say the least. He and Severus didn't get to talk much on the weekends, Dumbledore was having him check in far too frequently, always interrupted by Severus who had been informed by Draco who was much more diligent at relaying the message he was given to avoid any other disaster with his friend at the crux, and after telling Draco what Dumbledore had said about him possible not coming over during the summer, he got a letter directly from Lucius Malfoy that he would ensure Harry could stay with them even if it meant having Dumbledore replaced as headmaster.

This summer was going to be the best of his life (so far).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha... I did better at writing how Ihad been writing before... I think... my writing style changes a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, Snape backstory coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth attempt at writing this chapter. The first time I had no motivation for it, and the following two had my tablet die on them. So if this chapter feels half-assed it is a combination of fed up with trying to write this, and frustration becausemy tablet doesn't want to write as fast as I do and I want to avoid as many mistakes as possible.

Harry, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Anya, and Draco packed into one compartment and most were talking while Theo was reading and Harry was zoning out, lost in thought of what his summer might hold. Harry had spoken more with Severus about what they would be occupied with over the summer, like legimency and occulemency, more lessons on dragon blood, and of course plenty of potions brewing, especially down at the shop in Diagon. He had only some idea what a day-to-day schedule with his future mate would look like, but he also had spent much of the late mornings and afternoons at Hogwarts, far away from Severus. Would he somehow manage to annoy the elder wizard?

"Harry!" Draco shouted for at least the third time, it was accompanied by a shoulder butting up against his, from Theo.

"Sorry, what?"

"Exactly what I thought. You've only been half here since we left the castle! It's a wonder you even made it to a compartment without tripping!" Draco huffed. "Pansy has been planning our birthday parties, like she's been doing all term, and we've been talking Summer plans. Theo and Anya are travelling. Blaise is going to be with me off and on all summer, Pansy and Anya already have a dozen shopping trips planned and we know nothing about what you are doing."

"Oh." Harry muttered. "As you lot know I'm staying with Professor Snape... and well, I don't know all exactly what we're doing, but I will likely be at the apothecary in Diagon most weekdays. Then um, well you know, I'll be at Draco's myself." Harry explained with a shrug.

"Right, but when should your birthday party be? Will Professor Snape want to spend the day with you like a parent or relative? Would he mind if we had your party that day? and then location, I doubt he wants to open up his home to a dozen of his students, so would he let you come over to my home or Draco's?" Pansy rattled off.

"Woah, Pans, breathe. Harry can't answer for the man. And anyway, maybe we shouldn't have four birthday parties this summer. Theo is going to be away for his own, I am not going to be back in much time for Draco's and Harry and my own birthdays are waay too close to not run you and everyone else ragged. So maybe one big party at Malfoy Manor would suffice? Perhaps August second?"

Pansy looked about ready to pitch a fit but it seemed Anya had presented it in the best way possible. She finally let out a huff, "Fine. That sounds like fun. I'll get to work on that then. Are you sure you want to share a party with three boys?" She asked Anya.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I minded."

"Right with that settled, what had you so distracted to begin with, Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Wondering how bizarre it's going to be, living with a teacher all summer," and it wasn't even a lie.

xxx

Severus had just arrived at the platform as the train was pulling in. A part of him wanted to be like the overprotective parents bustling to the edge of the platform to meet their child, however, he and Harry had agreed to meet by the floo. This offered them a hasty escape from prying eyes, and it was a fairly short distance to cover. The usually stoic man had to suppress a smile when he saw Harry grinning and waving goodbye to a friend, most likely Draco if the platinum blond figures in the same direction were indeed the Malfoys.

Harry made his way across the platform and ducked into the floo ahead of Severus, nearly sighing when a hand secured itself around his waist. He let Sev call out their destination and tried his best to keep his feet when they were thrown out. He still managed to stumble heavily, but didn't wipe out thanks to his courtier.

The two stood, soot covered, in a fair sized sitting room with shelving occupying every wall, armchairs and a couch, and a distinctly homey feel. Severus spelled the soot off of them before sending Harry's trunk and owl out the door and up the stairs in the direction he was guiding Harry. They went up the stairs and into the second bedroom they arrived at. The room nearly as big as the sitting room with it's own fireplace, armchairs and bookshelves, though the bookshelves didn't dominate as much wall space as downstairs. There was also a wardrobe and of course a large four-post bed with a navy duvet and cream sheets.

"This is mine?" Harry asked in wonder.

"I say everything in this house is yours. I want you to feel comfortable calling this your home." Severus explained.

Harry nearly had tears in his eyes at this notion.

"I do, however, request that you remain to respect my privacy and knock on my bedroom door or the lab door before entering, unless you should be ill, in danger, or have suffered a nightmare. I would be forgiving if you came in without warning on such occasions." Severus hummed. He guided Harry back out after flicking his wand to start sorting out Harry's things. They approached the furthest door from the stairs and he opened it to reveal a much darker and larger bedroom with its own adjoining bathroom. "This is my room," he said as simply as possible before heading back towards the stairs and stopping at the bathroom, no words here, just a hand gesture. Next was a spare bedroom, slightly smaller than Harry's and infinitely more plain. "The bathroom is shared between you and any guests we may have in the future." Down the stairs they went and Severus opened a door by the bottom of the stairs that led to another staircase with a door at the bottom as well, "That is the lab door, and through here is the kitchen. I do not have a dining room nor a need for one," He says with a shrug and a gesture to a little table with four chairs placed at it.

"This place is lovely, Sev," Harry admired.

"It was my grandmother's home. My mother's husband grew up here, and after they were married, I lived here with them from infancy."

"Why do you say your 'mother's husband'? was he not your father?" Harry asked.

"No, her husband was a muggle. I have allowed many to believe I am a half-blood, however my biological father was dragon blooded and while he wanted to be mated to my mother, she wanted her future husband... I was the result of an accident of sorts. She had been involved with my father for a short time, and the one time they were joined, she became pregnant with me." Severus explained with slight discomfort. "That is all I would like to say on the matter right now."

Harry nodded, assuring the elder that he accepted that.  
"Are you hungry? It's just a bit after our usual lunch," Severus inquired, heading to the fridge and checking its contents.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll make some cold-cut sandwiches," And with that he was slicing deli meats thinly, making a quick but satisfying meal to go with crisps and some quickly made lemonade.

It was a perfectly comfortable start to a good summer for them both.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stood and stepped back as he wiped his forehead free of sweat. He had been weeding Severus' garden for at least an hour and the man had originally been out there collecting what ingredients were ready to be dried and/or jarred. At some point, however the Potions Master went in with his bounty, probably with an explanation, but Harry had been daydreaming.

"That's enough for today, come out of the sun." Severus called from the back door.

Harry stretched and winced as he came in, sure there were a lot of sore places in his arms back and legs but his neck hurt the most especially as he tried touching it, realizing it was sunburned. "Ow... got any aloe vera?" He asks sheepishly.

"Go take a cool shower and don't worry about a shirt for tonight. I'll get a salve." Severus said simply before disappearing into his lab, leaving Harry to go shower.  
The boy sighs under the cool water and simply puts on clean trousers before finding Severus reading in the sitting room.

"Come stand with your back to me." The man directs, not looking up from his book just yet, simply pulling the salve from his pocket. When Harry is in place he finally puts his reading down and begins to apply a small amount of the substance onto Harry's sunburns. Arms are tended to first, a nice massage to relax the muscles and while that's all well and good on his arms, it is even better on the boys knotted up neck that is clearly the most burned. "Turn around."

Harry complies, whining as the hands are removed from his neck where they had felt so nice. Another small dab is run over his ears, cheeks and nose, that he wrinkles when the smell finally hits him.

"We'll both have to try and remember sun protection next time," Severus comments, "Now, there is fruit salad and lemonade in the kitchen if you'd like, dinner isn't for another few hours." And with that the man has already wiped his hands off on a summoned rag and is now back to his book.

Harry nods and his mouth waters at the idea of sweet fruit and tart lemonade.

The boy is nearly out of the room before Severus speaks up again, "Thank you for helping out, Harry."

"No problem, Sir."

This was the first week away from Hogwarts, they were still trying to reestablish some familiarity so sure, Sev was a little stiff, but then he also had been called away nearly every night as well. The second week was going better, and Dumbledore had ceased his nightly meetings.

"I don't understand why you would now purposely irritate your skin," Sev sighs in exasperation from his spot in the shade as Harry lays shirtless on the grass, the sun pouring over him.

"I told you, I don't like the funny tan lines around my neck and arms, and I applied sunscreen over where I had already burned. And I won't lay here long enough to burn," Harry assures, even as he rolls onto his stomach and sighs, "Plus, the sun feels really nice."

"I'll take your word for it." Severus rumbled as he admired his future mate's form. He really couldn't complain if his mate wanted to lie about shirtless, and the sun-kissed skin looked nearly as good, if not better, than the near alabaster tone before it. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would have an affinity for fire when he comes into his dragon blood.

Harry could tell he was being stared at, he knew he was riding a fine line. He let out an experimental warble that was answered with a pleased growl. He could definitely get used to this every summer.

The pair talked, partially about Draco and the others, what correspondence had occurred so far, and about whatever Harry might want for his birthday the following month.

"I really don't need anything-"

"Harry, birthdays aren't for needs, they are for things and people that make you happy. So, if you won't give me a better idea of what you want, I'll be writing your friends myself." Severus rumbled.

Harry sighed and crawled out of the sun to lean against Sev's body. "I dunno, chocolate or sour candies, some harmless pranks... books. You know all of my favorite things already," Harry shrugged and yawned.

"You didn't sit in the sun too long, did you?"

"Don't think so." the boy mumbled, the sun had been so nice and warm that he just wanted to nap now, and leaning on Sev was making it 'worse.'

"Well, we should go inside anyway." Severus hummed.

"Too sleepy."

Severus didn't say anything to that he just pulled Harry onto his lap before standing and carrying Harry inside to relocate on the armchair in the sitting room, Harry draped across the chair and Sev's lap.

It was going to be a long, happy summer for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, I don't love this chapter, but more or less the next month and a half follow this way and then the first chapter of Bev's story happens and next is the month at Malfoy's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a notice on where to find the connecting chapter between fifteen and sixteen. Bev's First Day explains the day before this chapter and obviously introduces Bevely! Lol, so if you want that, I should have just put that here but I wasn't sure how I was going to write the summer chapters anyway or if/when I would officially in troduce Bev so... um... go read that, dunno when I'm going to write that second chapter but it should be less crucial to the story... also I am rambling. I'll let you get on you way then.

Draco leapt out of his seat to engulf Harry in a suffocating hug. "I'm so glad to have some other company."

"Hey!" Blaise protested.

"Not that you aren't fun, but you have to admit, for us not being related, we see an awful lot of one another." Draco reasoned and Blaise couldn't deny it was true.  
"I'm glad to see you guys again too." And with that, Harry was nearly dragged out before he could say goodbye. "Wait up one minute, guys," Harry excused before running back to hug Severus tight. This would be the first time in nearly a year that they wouldn't be sharing a roof.

"I'll see you at the welcome feast, and at the party before that," Severus assured.

"I know... I'm still going to miss you." Harry mumbled into the man's shirt.

"I'll miss you too, Harry."

"Try not to kill Bev?"

"I'll try." Severus agreed with a huff as though it would be a chore.

"Okay... Goodbye then..." Harry said with watery eyes that he refused to let overflow.

"If you ever want to come back, just write. I'm sure your friends would understand."

Harry nods.

"Goodbye, Harry, I’ll see you before you know it." With that, Harry was sent off after his friends as Sev and Lucius probably spoke some more before the Potions Master left.

"So what have you two been doing all summer?" Harry asked.

"Chess, exploding snap, extra studying for next term and a little bit of flying. How about yourself?"

"Loads of reading and studying, a little brewing and some yardwork that turns into tanning and a nap."

"No offense but that sounds pretty boring." Blaise said making a face.

"Maybe to you, but I don't need a whole lot to entertain me." Harry shrugged.

"Then we'll leave you and go back to exploding snap!" Draco taunted.

"No no, not what I meant!" Harry quickly backtracked.

"Don't worry, dear, Draco doesn't leave friends out of fun if he can help it." Narcissa assured as she came from the opposite end of the hall they were currently going down.

Harry nodded and gave Draco a look as the blond blushed. "You're just a big softie then? So what's up with the act at school?" Harry frowned.

"Most Slytherins don't talk to the other houses if it can be helped, and my father stated it, well it probably goes back before him even, but Malfoys are pretty well known to be what they call 'The Ice Prince of Slytherin' which I already think is ruined for me but if it means I have great friends like you, I can live with that." Draco explained.

"I wish your father had seen it that way," Narcissa remarked before going on her way.

"Where are we and how big is this place anyway?" Harry asked, recognizing nothing, and realizing they had been walking this entire time, simply getting further from the entrance hall and floo room he had come in from.

"East end of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's bedroom is just there, Draco's and most of the guest rooms are upstairs. We're going to the gardens I presume?"

"Yes, I want to fly for a little while, though we'll have to wait for Anya if we want to play anything."

"Or I can bow out and you two can have a seeker's game." Blaise suggests.

"Are you sure?" Draco and Harry ask at the same time.

"Wow two extremely caring people, I'm doomed. Yes, I'm sure."

Draco and Harry share another look just to be certain before the pair are racing out, Harry doomed from the start not knowing where he is going.

The trio had plenty of fun, eventually going back inside for lunch, then playing exploding snap together and everyone having a chess match against everyone else after dinner and before bed. Harry was still bound to get lost if he didn't have someone with him, so he was grateful to have a guest bedroom right by Draco and Blaise. The next day everyone else should arrive and then surely the girls would put them to work on decorations.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA so long. Writers block then a new job so all i want to do is sleep and watch movies and such.

Anya and Pansy were a storm to avoid the next couple of days. Despite this, everyone ended up involved in decorating. Silver and crystal decorations hung everywhere and made Draco wrinkle his nose in distaste, despite the glowing approval of Narcissa.

The day of the parry arrived, as Harry and the others ate their breakfast, owls dropped parcels in the corner of the room to later be sorted and opened near the end of the party. "No way, Pans. It's a 12 year old birthday party, not a wedding party. We will not wear matching dress robes!" Draco said firmly.

"Not like any of us will be clashing much either. Blaise in blue, Drae in black and myself in grey. I think Anya mentioned purple?" Harry assured quickly to prevent a fight.

"Purple for me actually, Anya will be wearing green." Pansy sniffed though she stopped the discussion since they would all be in cool colors.

Lucius and Narcissa were having a quiet conversation at the other end of the table when Lucius looked up suddenly before excusing himself. Everyone suspected he had a floo call or something, and they weren't far off when he returned with Severus following shortly after. The Professor being quickly engulfed in hugs by Harry and Draco.

"Would you all mind terribly if I spoke to Harry alone for a moment?" Sev asked the room. No one protested so Harry was guided out into the hall where he smiled up at the elder. "I didn't know how you would react in front of the others, so to avoid a tense moment, and to allow you to share by your own choice-"

"Sev, you're overthinking whatever it is." Harry interjected.

"Yes well... I saw your reaction to the stuffed kitten from Beverly. I realized you never had something like that in your younger years so-" And Severus pulled a smoky grey black and red dragon from thin air, nearly as wide and long as Harry's torso.

Harry's eyes went wide as he held it before hugging it tight and shoving his face into it. He pulled back and blinked up at his guardian. "It smells like you."

"Yes well... it was mine when I was a child. I didn't have much a liking for things like that, however this was the closest to a favorite that I had."

"I'll name him Tobias then. Toby for short." Harry grinned mischievously.

"How did you-?"

"I asked Lucius." Harry admitted. "I wanted to know anything he could tell me about you, and so he started off with your middle name since I was curious."

"Well... I implore that you don't share that with your friends, they might try something that will only get them into trouble." Severus scowled lightly.

"I promise not to tell."

"Do you want to send him to your trunk?" Severus asked carefully.

Harry hugged the dragon tighter as he thought about his friends. They knew most of his childhood had been spent with some pretty terrible excuses of relatives. He suspected they would be understanding.. And the dragon made him feel nice. It was nearly as nice as hugging Severus, and he didn't want to give that up yet. "I'll take him upstairs before the party starts." With that, he turned and walked back into the dining room still hugging the dragon. His friends glanced up and simply smiled, immediately accepting that the dragon made Harry happy, and that was good enough. Harry took his seat and set Toby in the seat to his left before urging Severus to join them in the seat to his right.

"Who is our new guest, Harry?" Anya asks curiously.

"I named him Toby." Harry chirped with a little blush and glance to Sev before tucking into the last of his breakfast.

xxx

Every Slytherin in their year, along with a few badgers and eagles were invited to the party. It was mostly talking, a little bit of chess among different groups, and lots of exploding snap, before presents and cake.

Severus was sure to get some less personal gifts for the others, and a little notebook for Harry. Every other present paled in comparison, however to Toby, and even Draco and Anya were jealous in small amounts of the dragon.

Everyone was leaving, and now it was just the Malfoys, Harry, Blaise, Anya, Pansy, and Severus was saying his goodbye's.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Make sure to check your school supply list twice, and if you don't have time for extra things, don't worry, we can take the last weekend before school and shop for a bit."

"Don't overwork Bev, remember, she's there to learn from you about our nature, not be your potions lackey." Harry prodded, only a little upset to not have seen the girl.

Severus shrugged off the boy's advice and kissed the top of his head before being swept away in green flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the beginning of year 2, but hopefully new friendships will begin here too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry. But hopefully you can see the difference in grammar now. My tablet really did suck, and now I am on a phone with autocorrect and it is easier to type fast without as many screw ups too, so... yeh... eventually I'll go back and fix what I can find in other chapters, but I am more focused on pushing the story forward again. I want to get caught up with Summer of Stolen Sanity soon!!!

It was one month back at school, and Harry was already going to end up in detention. He heaved in breaths and kept his want leveled at the idiot redhead who was sporting a broken nose spouting blood. 

Granger is supporting the boy while looking scandalized and a touch afraid that she herself is in Harry’s line of fire.

“What is going on here!?” Minerva demanded as she broke through the forming crowd.

“Harry has lost his mind for sure this time, professor,” Dean Thomas said with wide eyes at the still heaving boy.

“I have lost nothing. I just refuse to let people like him continue bullying me and my friends.” Harry snarled. “And I am only holding up my wand in defense after a stunner was sent my way. I didn't cast anything other than a small shield charm. I simply punched Weasley for his language towards myself and Draco and Pansy.” He turned to a more civilized tone finally and lowered his wand.

“It's true, Professor,” Neville stepped up, before ducking his head as Gryfindors all around him scowled and glared.

Harry wasn't sure how to thank the only honorable lion. He just waited and squirmed as McGonagall processed this. If Harry had actually hexed Ron in any fashion it could have been worse, the boy’s nose was simply broken and could be fixed in a heartbeat. “Five points from Slytherin for physical violence, ten from Gryffindor for antagonizing other students,” she settled, “And detention Mr. Weasley, with professor Snape since it was students from his house that you saw fit to antagonize.”

Ron was about to say something, but a well timed “episky" by his own head of house who then turned him away to guide him up to the infirmary just to be sure he would live to give her yet another headache.

Harry heaved a sigh and just as he was about to follow his house mates to the common room, be looked to Neville, saw the nasty looks being thrown his way still, grabbed his shoulder and hauled him to an alcove just at the base of the dungeon stairs. “You didn't have to stick your neck out like that… but thanks.”

“He makes no sense anyway, he is a pureblood anyway, but he insults Draco and Pansy for it, and calls you… well, I wouldn't repeat that ever… but yeah, isn't that the point of being a Gryffindor? Being brave and standing up for what you believe is right?” Neville reasoned.

“True… do you want to take shelter with the snakes for now? I promise we don't bite, least of all when you just defended us against your own.” Harry offered.

With a shrug, the pair made their way deeper into the dungeons, Harry didn't fear Neville would use access here for pranks or other awful acts, so he didn't hide the password and welcomes his new friend properly, touring him through and glad to see no distrustful glances from any students lounging around. He brought Neville straight to his dorm where it seemed everyone was waiting expectantly.

Draco at the front of the group ready to shake his hand and start over after first year. “Neville, right?”

“Um, yeah, and you’re Draco, obviously,” Neville said awkwardly.

“Right, so we all know to look out for Neville from now on, right?” Draco asks around.

“Of course!” is the unanimous response.

“Is Weasley always like that?” Blaire asked with a wrinkles nose, afraid of the answer.

“Pretty much, yeah, always moaning and complaining, calling Harry a traitor to his parents for being in Slytherin and friends with… well-" Neville obviously didn't want to repeat it.

“Let me guess, baby death eaters?” Anya chimed in, “yeah, I heard it all first year during the troll incident.”  
“Right, well there is that, and also how he thinks you should have been friends with him, Harry… How having a friend like him would have turned you towards Gryffindor. I've heard Hermione go off on him, telling him to keep his mouth shut, I'm not sure what that’s all about, but I’m sure I don’t like it.”

“No that doesn't sound like it bodes well at all,” Harry agreed. “It probably has something to do with all of the headmaster’s manipulations. Merlin only knows what his problem is.”

“Right, anyone got Lockhart’s stupid homework done? I'm still sorry about the pixie thing by the way, Neville,” Theo said as he grabbed out his books and assignments.

Neville just shrugged it off and went along with doing homework before heading off to supper.

Harry was hopeful they would be enough protection for the lion, but once in his own territory, who knows what might happen. He got an idea as he saw twin shimmer of ginger in a group headed to the hall, “Hey, Weasley’s!” he called out as he stepped up to them, “Can we talk a moment?”

“Careful, don't let the baby snake bite,” the quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan remarked with a smirk before heading off.

“Right, what can we do for you, Potter?” they asked in unison.

“You guys play fair in quidditch, both meanings of the word, and I know you do pranks pretty equally, even going after your own house when it's called for… I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you? No pranks, mind you, unless you want to…” Harry said nervously, these boys were older, certainly taller, and known for mischief, especially concerning the poltergeist.

“Go on.”

“We’re listening.”

“You saw or heard about what happened a few hours ago with your brother, right?”

“Oh yes, we were meaning to thank you for that actually.” One twin remarked with glee.

“Thank me? Never mind, well, Neville Longbottom defended me in front of other lions, and I just want to make sure they don't tear him apart for it… I'm not sure what you can do within his dorm, but at least in the halls and common room, keep him safe, ya know?” Harry explained and requested.

“It would be our pleasure, but we don't do anything for free, even our pranks cost, but usually it's the embarrassment and laughter that is our price, in this case, if we don't do any wild pranks, what ever would we gain, Georgie?” one twin asked the other.

“I don't know, Fred, perhaps we can make this an ‘I owe you’ request?”

“Fine… just nothing that could get me into trouble with my own housemates.” Harry devised.

“Fair enough, now if that’s all?”

“Certainly… thanks.” Harry ducked out and rejoined his friends who were already eating, he looked up to see Neville alone for the moment at an end of the table, before his one available side was covered by one twin, and the seat across from him, defended by the other, while even the seat diagonal got defended by Lee. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and gave the confused boy a thumbs up in reassurance.

“Don't tell me you made a deal with the Weasleys to protect Neville,” Blaise groaned, having noticed all this as well, “they are going to demand something in return, and I heard they are trying to create jokes of their own, who knows if they might have you test something!”

Harry shrugged. “We defend those who defend us. It's worth the eventual cost. Plus they are Ron’s older brothers, and they even thanked me for decking him, I think it might be a worthy investment to befriend them too. Make the Slytherin house a little less excluding of Gryffindor?” he reasoned. He glanced up at the table and saw Severus giving him a look that said they would be talking later. He nearly groaned, realizing he hadn’t spoken to the man about the fight earlier, or Neville, and now he had to tell him he made a deal with the Weasley twins. He was in for it tonight. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and the whole school could take a weekend to calm down.

Harry waved to his friends before diverting off of the path to the common room, to go to Snape’s rooms. He stepped through and hugged the waiting adult. “I'm guessing Professor McGonagall told you about earlier?” he asked weakly.

“Indeed, but I am curious what he could have said that would infuriate you so that you would forego your wand and simply punch him?”

Harry flushed and frowned, “I really don't want to repeat it, Sir…”

“I would rather not have to use a pensive or legilimency, Harry, we have discussed the uses for those, and this hardly seems appropriate from where I stand.” Severus said sternly.

Harry didn't know where it came from but suddenly he was angry, “Fine! You want to hear me repeat that, he called Pansy and Draco pureblood inbred, Blaise a bastard with a whore mother, and he called me their lost little bitch, since I apparently follow them around like a lost mutt! Happy?” he heaved, and suddenly went pale, realizing firstly that was no way to speak to a teacher, secondly no way to speak to his future mate, and thirdly, how much Severus hated fowl language.

Severus’ mouth turned into a grim line, he simply turned away for a moment before pointing to the door leading to Harry’s room. “Go shower and calm yourself while I think this over.”

Harry wasn't about to argue against a way to leave the room for a moment, he nearly ran into the bathroom, turned on some scalding hot water and let it burn the frustration and anger out of him. He emerged very pink and with a towel around his lengthening hair. He dressed and quietly padded into the main room, where Severus had a scotch but had barely touched it, and just seemed focused on the fire, which seemed a little bigger than usual, and perhaps a touch more wild, daring to come past the grate in small tongues. Harry stepped into his line of sight and immediately the fire calmed, not before one last crack and hiss.

“Come here,” Severus directed, before pulling Harry into his lap, pulling the towel off his hair and working it over properly with the towel before using his fingers to comb it out. “I understand now why you didn't want to repeat that, but I stand by the feeling that any other way to know what angered you so would have been excessive, and reliving it could have done more harm than good. Can you explain to me what made you so angry so suddenly?”

“I'm not sure, it came on as suddenly to me as it did to you, maybe it was at being forced to repeat those awful things? I am sorry for my tone, but my words were exactly what Weasley used…” Harry explained as best he could. “Oh yeah, I wanted to mention that Neville defended me, that's why Ron has detention with you tomorrow, and I have none… so I brought him to the dormitory and we kept him safe and occupied there. Then before supper I may have made a deal with the Weasley twins..”

“Let me guess protection from them for Neville? In exchange for what exactly?”

“I'm not sure, it's an ‘I owe you’ situation right now. Blaise is afraid I am going to have to test an experimental prank… I hope not but it will be worth it if they really do what they can to protect Neville.”

“I'm sure in your mind that is true, but I'm not sure I agree. Whatever they decide, I hope you will try to let me know beforehand, so that I can deem it safe or appropriate.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now, off to bed, I’ll see you for breakfast at our usual time, and we can catch up on any dreams, along with more lessons on dragon blood.”

“Alright. Good night, Sev.” Harry hummed as he stood, only to lean back over for a hug.

“Good night, Harry.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaangst. Probably too mature Harry, but idgaf, he never really has had a chance to be a child, so why should he start now?

Harry got up earlier than usual, due to another dream, with rather tumultuous emotions, he and Severus had apparently had a fight, and Sev was giving him space, even though all he really wanted was to get a truly angry response from his always careful mate. He sought him out and the pair devolved into snarls and roars as scales, wings, teeth, and talons emerged, and they began trying to tear into one another, only for Severus to bite his claiming mark and Harry to go limp, it went further than that, as many dreams had been lately, but Harry was trying really hard not to think about that, he wanted to leave that bit out all together, so he did, he left it at the bite, and would claim to have woken up if asked about what else. He brought his journal out to Severus who was already nursing his cup of coffee.

Harry sat down with him and curled against his side in silence as the man read everything. 

Some thought seemed to catch the elder’s attention as he flipped back a few pages, read another entry, and back a few more again. He finally put it down and hummed as he drank the last of his first cup of coffee. “Some of your dreams seem to end rather abruptly, compared to most of the others… and there is a common theme in the shorter ones. Care to venture a guess?”

Harry went beet red, already knowing what the common theme was, and obviously knowing why he was ending them short in the journal. It was embarrassing, and after all, he was only 12, he wasn't sure he should be dreaming about this stuff at all, and had no real idea of how things actually worked, they just kind of… did in his dreams. “Can we please not talk about it?” he asked in a squeaky voice.

“I understand the embarrassment, but seeing as you are having these dreams, it is perhaps best to talk it out now, Harry. This is your nature making it prevalent after all.”

“Fine…”

“So?”

Harry groaned, Snape was really going to make him say it, wasn't he? “I stop writing about the dream after you bite my neck.” He huffed, trying to pretend his attitude could cover his embarrassment.

“Indeed, but it is a very specific spot on your neck, if you can recall all of those dreams properly. It's the spot I will bite the first time should we mate. It is most commonly called a claiming mark, since after the initial bite, it scars over and becomes even more sensitive to touch.” Severus educated. “Hence why reopening it tends to lead to what I assume is missing from your journal, sex.”

Harry stood abruptly, unable to remain tight to Severus’ side as they really were going to talk about this. He relocated to the armchair and stared at the fire.

“So I'm correct. Well? You can't give me the silent treatment right now, Harry. Embarrassing or no, we talk things out, don’t we?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry mumbled as he drew his legs up and pressed his face into his knees. “You are correct about what happens after you bite me, that last dream though was… brutal, like the fighting, and-" he didn't know how to explain in, he had felt helpless, immobilized by the teeth in his neck, and the larger body pinning him to whatever horizontal surface was nearest. 

“I suspect things got a bit violent, judging by the fight we were in before I bit you? I assure you, if anything like that happens in the future, a simple no would stop me dead in my tracks. I would nev-"

“I know you wouldn't…. I trust that you would never hurt me… beyond repair.” Harry assured. “In fact… I sort of enjoyed it?” he looked up at Severus despite his embarrassment and saw the older look vaguely surprised but also pleased.

“Indeed, it may stem quite a bit from the dragon blood, seeing as dragons are rather volatile creatures at times, so some sexual encounters for our kind may end up that way as well.” Severus reasoned.

Harry nodded, it certainly made sense, but he hadn't come into his dragon blood yet, so he was still confused and conflicted about it.

“Right, I'm sure you're embarrassed enough for the day, how about breakfast?” At Harry’s agreement they settle at the table in the corner and tuck in like usual.

 

“If I haven't said it enough already, Lockhart is an idiot.” Harry remarked as he walked into the hall, set up for dueling club, already knowing this wasn't going anywhere good if Severus’ attitude the other day was anything to go by.

Harry crossed his arms and fixed a look of bored disdain on his face as he tuned out the oaf. He refocused when Sev was brought forth and the pair dueled, and had a significant smirk on his face when Lockhart was blasted off his feet, and tried to coolly cover for it. 

Lockhart then moved on wanting students up, he first chose Weasley and Granger, but Snape interrupted, hoping to have one of his own house up front. He wavered over Draco in his mind but knew as volatile Harry could be, Draco was likely to take any sanctioned opportunity with too much glee for a well thought out retaliation. He then locked eyes with Harry who kept a blank face. Severus wasn’t purposely being cruel, but he still had an image to hold up against the boy, or the headmaster would figure out their lie. “How about we let Potter and Weasley settle their differences?” he suggested with far too snide of a tone.

Harry wanted to pout, while Ron went a bit pale but sneered anyway. The two stepped up and went through the steps of beginning a proper duel, bow then walk to opposite ends of the stage and wait for the count. Harry’s heart was pounding and he didn't know what spell to use or what spell Ron might use, because despite Lockhart’s words to only disarm, he knew that would be the last spell on Ron’s mind when basically being given a free shot at him, he turned and heard Ron mutter a funny spell before he cast rictusempra. Ron was thrown off of his feet mere moments after Harry’s legs started dancing of their own accord. Harry looked as confused as the redhead, as though this wasn't the desired result. Perhaps the twins had lied about the spell? Because Merlin knew Ron hadn't read ahead.

Severus cast the counter, and they were set after one another again, Ron tried to use Rictusempra on Harry now, but Harry decided it’d be safest to block and then disarm Ron like he should have originally. The wand went end over end in the air perfectly to land in Harry’s open palm, and that was that. The red head was fuming, Slytherin was cheering, and praise was given by Lockhart. Harry just ducked his head, passed the wand to the professor and jumped down among his friends again to avoid Ron’s hateful stare.

“That was brilliant, Harry. A bit funny when you started dancing, but then you were so quick and efficient!” Theo crowed.

“I just knew it was better safe than sorry, so I defended and disarmed…” Harry shrugged. The first day of dueling didn't last much longer, so students were dismissed back to their houses, but right in the entrance hall, Harry felt his robes yanked about the neck and gagged before whipping around to find a now familiar wand in his face. “Bet you think that was fun, huh, Potter? Well, let's have another duel right here, no spells barred, I'm sure you being in Slytherin has given you opportunities to learn some dark spells, maybe even some unforgiveables, you lot are just death eaters in training. And isn't that a joke, Harry Potter, a future death eater. As though You-know-who wouldn't kill you on sight.”

“Enough, Weasley, or I’ll hex your mouth shut. Permanently,” Harry snapped. He drew his own wand and just as Ron opened his mouth to cast something, a spell was already flying into his chest without Harry saying a word. As warned, the Weasley’s mouth was magically closed and stitched to stay that way. Ron began panicking and flailing his arms like a dumb child. “You have a nose to breathe through too, moron.” Harry sneered.

As Ron regained control of his breathing with an angry flush, Severus and Lockhart joined the crowd and Severus frowned deeply. “Detention, Mister Potter, with Professor Lockhart tomorrow night. I shall escort Mister Weasley to the infirmary, the rest of you, back to your houses!” He roared.

Harry felt two feet tall in that moment, he ducked his head and charged right through his friends in his shame at having lost control. He had never done anything like that before. He didn't even know a spell to actually sew someone's mouth closed, and he certainly didn't say a spell. It didn't make sense, he was just so angry, and-

“Harry!” Draco yelled as he got into Harry’s confused and moping face. “Don't let it get to you, that was brilliant beyond belief! You just used wordless magic! Do you know how many second years can do that? None. You really are a powerful wizard, and I am sure Professor Snape is just as shocked and amazed. He just has to be a professor sometimes and-"

“He was disappointed, Draco. Didn't you see his face? I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Punching the oaf is one thing, but hexing him with a spell I don't even know is something else entirely!” Harry retorted. He shoved Draco from his bed and yanked the curtains closed around him. He skipped supper that night and nearly skipped breakfast the next day, were it not for a note, handed to him hesitantly by Blaise, that Severus would give him more detentions if he skipped another meal without good reason. It still looked like Severus was upset, and it made Harry want to cry even more than he had the night before. He went about his day in an obedient and docile manner, ignored everyone but the professors, and when it came time for detention, he left supper early, having hardly eaten. He glanced up to see Severus’ frown, but ignored it in favor of walking out. He went to Lockhart’s office and remained demure as he helped sign fan mail for the pretentious bastard. His neck was aching from the angle he had kept it in so long, and as he went to crack it he heard a strange whispery voice. His head launched up, forcefully cracking his neck and making him wince, “Did you hear that, Professor?” he asked even though it clearly seemed he hadn’t.

“Hear what? Are you alright, Harry? Perhaps you are getting a bit drowsy?”

Harry shook his head and listened to Lockhart remark on the time, he knew it had certainly been a long time, but he had been too bothered to point it out that he was out after curfew. He was dismissed and went on his way, perhaps not as hurriedly as he should have. He heard the voice again and it made him shiver, it wanted to kill, who around here really wanted to kill someone or something? It didn't make sense. He was trying to follow it before rounding a corner and running right into a familiar chest. “There you are, did Lockhart really keep you so late. I shall have to impress upon him-"

“Sev, not now, did you hear a voice just then, saying something about killing? I'm scared,” Harry urged and admitted as he clung to the man's robes. He heard a whisper again and took off towards it despite his fear. He could hear Severus calling and following after him, but he had to know what was going on and stop it if he could. His feet hit water and he looked around puzzled. 

He stopped and Severus caught him, “Harry, you are hearing voices? I should take you up to Pomfrey, be sure it's not a result of a concussion from yesterday.”

“No, not multiple voices, just one, and where is this water coming from!” he turned about and went towards where he recalled there being a bathroom. He stopped dead at the writing on the wall and the cat hanging… it was Mrs. Norris. When Severus caught up to him again he turned into his body and trembled. He had been too late.

“Hush, Harry.” Severus tried to soothe as his mind reeled. He had to get Harry away from here, but he also had to tell Dumbledore. He swept Harry up in his arms and against his better judgement took him up to the headmaster’s office. Harry had heard a voice, and the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. There had to be a connection, and Dumbledore’s duty was to protect the students. He needed all the information, regardless of them trying to hide their connection to one another.

“Ah, Severus, is that Harry? What is going on?”

“I went in search of the boy when he was late getting back from his detention with Lockhart, and found him running down a corridor. He muttered something about voices- a voice saying it wanted to kill. I first thought he may have a concussion, but he ran further along and the third floor girls bathroom has flooded… again, and there was a disturbing site on the wall between the bathrooms… Someone has written ‘the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir, beware,’ in blood… in Mrs. Norris’ blood. She isn't dead, however, merely petrified. You should call the professors and Filch there immediately. I will take Harry to the dorms.”

“And you are certain Harry didn't set this up?” Perhaps you should leave him here, and when I return, I can ask him a few que-"

“You think I did that? You think I went into the girls room, flooded it, and attacked a cat?!” Harry spoke up, having been mentally reeling himself, while appearing to be crying or asleep, though his face felt rather damp, so perhaps he had been crying. “You can bloody well ask Lockhart where I was. I had no time to do something so ghastly! I'll even give my memories if that would help you sleep better, Headmaster. But I didn't do anything!”

Severus’ grip on the boy tightened, both in protection of him, and to restrain him. “As I said… I shall take him to the dorms and be right back up.” without another word he turned on his heel and swept them away. “Harry, your control on your temper is slipping greatly, you would do well to not act like an irrational lion, and remember you are a snake, we wait with our words and ideas, we strike at the right time, and we do not get caught.”

Harry was still upset and realized it was a struggle to hold his tongue, even against Severus. “We don't get caught? What about last year, the way you paced anxiously while I was unconscious, Dumbledore saw that, didn't he? And how about how you are carrying me around like a child, or maybe like a bride? If he doesn't think you are in love with me, he at least knows you care more than you claim to… more than you should. Look I saw how disappointed you were in me yesterday, I could practically hear you reading this morning's note with the same emotion, and the way you looked at me at supper. Maybe we shouldn't-"

Harry was shut up as he was dropped on a couch. He hadn't realized they were in his rooms until that moment. “I thought we were going to the dorms.” Harry frowned.

“We were, until I noticed the track you seem to be talking along. So go ahead and finish. Maybe we shouldn't what? Maybe I shouldn't be your guardian? Maybe we shouldn't become mates? Maybe we shouldn't be of the same house? I am doing everything I can to protect you, the hat wouldn't have chosen you for Slytherin If you didn't belong. We all mess up sometimes, Harry!” Severus let out as he paced.

“And what is your defense on why we should still become mates?” Harry asked quietly as he curled up in the corner of the couch.

Severus froze, his back to Harry and the roaring fire throwing his shadow in sharp angles across the room, the fire flicked at his boots. Beckoned him closer, drew his robes in and teased at singeing them without ever hurting them, probably a charm. “Our nature is still drawing us closer and closer, and even without it… I believe I love you.” He admitted just above a whisper.

Harry barely heard it and gasped. He hadn't been sure, and he knew they were still a ways away from bonding, but there his professor stood, admitting to love, and Harry had been being an ass all night. “Oh,” he said in such a small voice he wasn't sure it had actually left him. And before he could continue, Severus was out the door with embers sweeping up in the air after him. “I love you too,” Harry whispered to the empty room. He felt like he had really fucked up now. So he set himself up to wait for Severus to come back. He managed to stay up until 3 in the morning, but couldn't hold out any longer. He drifted to sleep right there on the couch, tears leaking down his face without permission, and mere minutes later, that is how Severus found him. He frowned, wondering why the boy was still there, but took pity on him, he hefted him up carefully and took him to his usual room, tucked him in, and despite himself, kissed the boy’s head before getting himself to bed. They could talk about putting an end to these visits in the morning. His heart was breaking, but that didn't mean he had to lash out unnecessarily, at least not in front of anyone. In his bedroom was another matter, his clothes went up in flames and his wings burst forth painfully, like everything else, the pain demanded to be felt. Each scale was a fresh agony he hadn't felt in years, and he raked his talons across them experimentally, before finding places he knew he could dig them in and cause more pain for himself, he wanted to feel anything else up but the heartbreak, but causing unnecessary pain had always been below him. He held his claws in check and decided sleep was best for now, what little there could be gained from the already beginning morning.

He woke at his usual time, took tea instead if coffee, if only in the hopes to settle his still frayed nerves. He couldn't tuck his wings again this morning, no matter how hard he had tried, and so they were folded neatly at his back as he waited for Harry to wake.

Harry had dreamed of Severus’ life without him, but it wasn't as though Harry had left him, it was like he had died. The man had become broken, he constantly traced his claiming mark in the day, and every night he clawed himself to shreds, only to be healed by morning. When he heard those three words leave his lips again, he woke, he tore out of bed, wrote it all down and skipped his usual shower. He hoped Severus was still there. He stepped out and firmly brought the journal over, demanding the elder take it. He noticed the wings and wanted to see them extended, but the dreams this week too precedence, especially the last one.

“Harry, before we go on like this, last night made me realize-"

“Shut up and read.” Harry snapped before pouring himself some tea and sitting in the armchair to stare at the flames, and even as he stared, they grew more violent in how then flickered and lapped at the grate and air.

Severus was stunned, but clearly there was something important, so he got down into it. The other dreams seemed rather standard, but the last one made him ache. It was one thing to feel his future mate reject him but a bonded mate to die or reject him was the ultimate torture. “What do you expect me to say?”

“Is that true?” Harry asked, and when no response seemed immediately forthcoming he stood and faced Severus head on. “Would it really be like that if I died? If I weren't here anymore?”

“Of course, Harry.” Severus rasped as though his voice had left him. “As I said… I love you, do you mean to hurt me further now?”

“No, you ran away last night. I thought maybe you regretted saying it, that maybe it was false, and you didn't give me time to respond… I love you too Sev.” Harry said weakly. He was ready to burst into tears, he had almost fucked this up permanently, hadn't he? He allowed himself to be pulled into Severus’ lap and saw their space darken, he looked up to see wings enfolding them. He smiled and tucked his head against the man’s neck, glad they had fixed this, maybe not permanently, but it was better than what it had been a moment ago.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAACK... kinda... I'm trying at least

Things were a bit tense for them for the next few weeks, Severus was extra protective and Harry was still a bit flippant and wasn't sure if he could let go of the fact that Snape ran off after his confession. He knew there was more talking to be done, if they wanted to fix this properly and keep it from being lorded over one another. The only problem is this whole bloody hallway note situation. Filch was beside himself, even if his cat was going to be revived in a matter of days, didn't mean he wasn't insufferable to every student he passed… Harry included, who had been passing with his friends, but was singled out by the squib.

“Potter, best not be caught out of bed again, or I'll be more than glad to assign detentions for the rest of the year.” he sneered.

“Mr. Filch, I didn't do anything to your cat, just found her like that, much to my own disgust, so-"

“Harry, just let him be angry about it and keep your nose clean.” Draco advised in a hushed whisper.

Harry picked up his sentence again with thoughtful roll of his tongue, “So I hope she gets better.” he managed before charging off to the library.

“Honestly Harry, your temper is going to run away with you and land you in more trouble than any of us could dig you out of if you aren't a bit more careful. Just ignore Filch and stay out of trouble as you should anyway, and once he gets his cat back he'll leave us-"

“Me" Harry intoned

“Us. Alone.” Draco finished firmly. “You aren't the first or only student to be harassed by the man. It's how he gets his kicks. He's just upset right now, and so are you though I can't for the life of me figure out why. If you are still upset about that whole Snape being mad at you a few -need i remind you- weeks ago, then you are being a bloody child!”

“I'm not directly upset about that, there's been some other stuff both involving him and not, that have been worrying at me. I can't really explain it all.”

“Is this anything like the situation last year?” Pansy asked in worry.

“Possibly? I really don't know yet.” Harry shrugged. He hoped it wasn't another scheme that could kill him.

Weasley came running in to a couple of other gryffindor boys, speaking in barely hushed and quick voices about the Granger girl who had been petrified just last week. Apparently he found a page from a book crumbled in her hand? Some things were underlined and circled but the one word the Slytherin group heard, chilled them all to the bone. “The great King of Serpents, the Basilisk.”

“Come on, let's check out what books we need and get to the dorms.” Balise advised looking as pale as the rest of them. They each checked out their books and made their way on down, passing Severus who was moving quickly in the other direction with a strange look on his face, he locked eyes with Harry and hoped he gave the impression that going to the dorms and staying there was the best idea.

Harry’s defiant streak had not run its course as of yet, so he mentioned to his friends that he needed to ask Lockhart something before curfew, and turned to quietly chase after his future mate. Over a school-wide sonorous, he heard Mcgonagall call all students to their house dormitories until further notice. Harry saw professors filling into the teachers lounge/meeting room and so he snuck closer to listen in.

He could barely make out Dumbledore saying something softly to someone. “If you have heard anything further from the boy about this, perhaps-"

“Mister Potter-" that was Snape “has not mentioned any further sounds to me or his friends, otherwise I would certainly inform you, Headmaster.”

“I fear we may need to shut down the school, Albus, as we were all informed a few weeks ago, the chamber of secrets has been opened, and this, just like the last time, it has taken a student.” Mcgonagall’s voice trembled with tears that Harry was sure weren't present on the strong woman’s face.

“Who is it, Minerva?” Pomfrey asked in fear.

“Ginny Weasley,”

Harry had no reason to want to help this girl other than a general feeling that he might be the only one able to open the chamber, if his theory of where it is is correct. He heard them all talking now with Lockhart who had apparently been boasting about knowing what and where and all details about the chamber. No one seemed to believe or trust him by their tones, but he obviously didn't catch on to that and though his voice trembled, he assured them he would find the chamber, slay the beast and rescue the girl. He left ahead of the others, just barely missing Harry’s nose with the door, and so when no one else seemed ready to leave yet, he gave chase to the shite defense professor… and found him packing to leave.

“So you go on telling stories of how you hope to solve this and save the school, but then you decide to run away? That's not the man in those books.”

“Books can be misleading, and you should be in your dorm.”

“You lied, didn't you? You didn't do anything that those books said. You made it up!”

Lockhart’s face turned evil and dark, “I didn't make it up, Mr. Potter. I stole the stories, and erased the memories of the true adventurers. Makes me seem even more dashing and daring if it is multiple stories, no? Just one or two adventures isn't that exciting, but more, my resume writes itself, and the next place will pay me twice as nice, for even remotely being associated with Hogwarts, especially right before its downfall. Now,” 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry cried just as the professor was racing his arm with too much cocky confidence. The wand arced across the room, into Harry's open palm. “You're not going anywhere yet, you are going to save that girl, and tell the other professors what a fraud you are.”

“As if I even know where the chamber is, or what the monster is, I'll die long before-"

“It's a basilisk, hence why I was hearing noises, since I'm a parselmouth. As for where the chamber is, I have a pretty educated guess. Let's go.”

“Why are you doing this? You don't even know the girl and you dislike her brother.”

“I don't have to know or like them to not wish this fate upon them.” Harry mused as they walked into the third floor girls lavatory. “Myrtle!” he called out, he wasn't extremely familiar with the ghost, but it's hard to avoid her sometimes when she tends to wander the plumbing.

“Hello there Harry, I wouldn't hang around here if I were you,” she said as she floated towards them.

“Why?”

“It's just not safe. Never know what might come popping out at you.”

“It is here then.” Harry hummed as he looked around. If he were a giant snake…. The sinks. They had snakes etched on them. He gulped before hissing at it to open. And open it did, into the most intimidating hole he had ever seen.

“Well, clearly you have this handled, I'll just be-"

“Not. So. Fast. You are going first.” Harry practically growled, his wand still trained on the professor, as though it had ever wavered. He guided the coward to the opening and pressed his wand to his back.

“But surely- WWWAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!” The sound carried a long while, before a faint thump. “It’s very, very filthy down here.”

Harry stepped up and waved off Myrtle’s usual flirtations before slipping down himself, his wand up and ready to hex anything he saw move. Lucky for Lockhart, the oaf was still sitting in a pile of crunchy dry bones, so Harry wasn't too threatened yet. The giant snake shed wasn't exactly comforting, however.

“Th-that’s a-a-a biiig-g-g sn-s-nake…” Lockhart stammered.

“Oh calm down, it's just its skin. This looks like where it throws away everything. So it probably doesn't travel this way regularly. On your feet, let's move.”

The pair quietly make their way further into the chamber, Gilderoy limp dick making whatever meek protests he can that are usually shut down with a wordless stinging hex. Harry opens the next door with another hissed “open" and this space is different. It is polished stone, statues, and one long path down the middle of it all, towards a wall that is dominated by an unnerving stone head. 

“You’ve made it this far without me surely-"

“Shut up. The basilisk is probably nearby, not to mention whoever got Ginny down here.” Harry whispered. He shoved the sham of a teacher forward into the chamber, and they made it halfway down the path before their eyes realized what was before them on the ground. Harry was unnerved by the fact that she seemed unharmed, merely unconscious, and as they drew nearer they saw a diary beside her. Harry dropped to the ground to attempt to wake the girl, but she wouldn’t.

“She wont wake. She’s too weak. Soon her life will end, as mine truly begins again.” A teenager Harry had never seen before steps from the shadows.

“What do you mean? What do you want with her?”

“She is just a naïve girl I could fool into doing my bidding. And now she is the very thing that gives me breath. Through the diary you see, I am drawing her life out, well, she started it really, pouring her life out to me. It was really too easy.”

“Who are you?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got weird and a little disjointed... gimme a day or two to figure it out and edit it, but the base content within is what I want... so... here? I've gotta feed the monster something...

Severus was going to check on his snakes and Harry in particular after the meeting. Let Lockhart end up food for whatever beast was down in the chamber. He needed to protect what students he could and hopefully get Harry out of there before anything worse happened. He thought darkly about how Molly Weasley was going to take this difficult news.

He stepped into the common room and instantly students were upon him with frantic questions. But the face that he hoped to see was missing, instead his eye caught on Draco who looked pale and nervous. He answered what questions he could before calling the Malfoy heir forward. “Where?”

“He said he was going to talk with Lockhart, but that was ages ago, even before Professor Mcgonagall had called for curfew…” Draco said with a fidget.

Severus' heart sank, he tore out of there like a bat out of hell, no wonder students came up with horrible nicknames for him. He knew, if Harry actually went to Lockharts office, he would have passed the lounge and may have heard the news. And if he knew the boy, he knew he would find himself involved one way or another. He checked the DADA office and found it in a half-packed state. He knew he had to find the chamber entrance now. 

He racked his brain for information, even the slightest hint at what might be going on. Wait, Harry was a Parselmouth, and had heard a voice no one else could hear a few weeks back, perhaps the beast was a snake? He paled and went running towards the third floor girls room. It couldn’t be a coincidence where Harry had heard it, and the water, and the message on the wall, it all led there. Not to mention a ghost… a ghost who had died under mysterious circumstances the last time the chamber had been rumored opened. He skidded across the soaked floor and found the ghost muttering something about keeping the nasty thing away. The sinks were wide open however, in a fashion that was definitely by design. He peered down and took a steadying breath before taking a leap of faith and desperation. 

He tore his way down the paths, ignoring the pile he had landed in and the skin there. He could hear fighting. Or what he thought was fighting. As he arrived in what must be the main chamber, he saw Harry dashing into a large pipe, and the massive snake following after. He approached the two unconscious bodies, Ginerva Weasley, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Well at least they were both breathing. He noted the diary too, but right now, Harry was in the most danger. He saw the sorting hat and noticed Fawkes preening his feathers in a lofty corner. “Useless bird.” He muttered before doing whatever he could to make noise and draw the basilisk towards him. He hadn't thought far enough ahead, however to know what to do once faced with the beast. Its tongue flicked out, scenting him, but its eyes were clawed out, so maybe the Phoenix wasn’t that useless. 

Harry came dashing out behind it, making it twist towards him at the sound of wet footsteps. “Sev, we have to destroy the diary,”

“It’s a useless diary, Sir,” a smooth voice that scratched across his memory in a chilling way, spoke from the shadows. How had he missed another person down here. That was careless, and his back was open to the boy. He turned halfway to look before being slammed into the wall by the Basilisk's tail as it fully turned to pursue Harry who was trying to step around and get to the diary.

“Who are you,” Severus asked in a choked gasp as he got back to his feet despite the protest of his body.

Harry had snatched up the diary, but in that time, the teen had let out a series of hisses that made the Basilisk turn towards Severus again.

“I'll take my diary back now, Harry.”

“No way.”

“Well if you want to watch your professor be torn apart, then have it your way,” the distinctly unnerving mystery boy said.

“NO!” Harry screamed out as the Basilisk lunged.

Severus wasn’t quite sure what to do for a few milliseconds, but his instincts kicked in and his body shifted into something less human, just before the beast struck its mark. He felt it but it didn’t do nearly as much damage as it would have in any other form. He roared and made a swipe at the beast, catching it just barely, but enough to deter it. It was certainly confused by what it faced now. Severus was no longer on two weak legs, but four scaled, powerful limbs. His maw opened and closed with a threatening snap as he prowled towards the nasty snake that he finally stood a chance against. It was urged to keep fighting, but it was scared. It had every reason to be. Severus was feeling vengeful now.

Harry looked on in awe at the powerful sooty dragon that was quickly advancing on the fearful creature. He had never seen anything so magnificent, and thought perhaps he would never see anything greater than this again. He turned suddenly as Tom flicked Ginny's wand towards Sev, whatever spell it was, the color wasn’t pretty, Harry cried out but the spell already- well… it slid right off actually. The boy raised his own wand and started casting whatever spells he thought could hinder or potentially kill the bastard, even as the basilisk finally got the idea that it had to fight if it wanted to live, too bad it figured that out too late. Snape's maw was already closing on it just behind the head, set on killing it quickly.

A sickening crack was heard and Tom yelled in anger, but remained focused on Harry who while using only 2nd year spells, was keeping up against the teen. Snape dissolved back to two legs, his robes magically in place as though he hadn't just been a 13 ft creature. He summoned a fang and the diary, surprised that either worked as well as it did. And while eyeing the teen attacking his future mate, stabbed the diary and felt warm ink pulsing out over his hand. Tom was being undone. A few more vengeful stabs and he was no more.

Harry practically collapsed in exhaustion, but crawled to Ginny where she was breathing proper and had just gasped to wakefulness. “Ginny, you’re safe. Professor Snape saved you.” He said as she began babbling and apologizing. Saying the diary made her… or more the man in the diary. She sat up and shrunk back when Severus was immediately upon Harry.

“What were you thinking? Why didn’t you come speak with me, why would you-"

“You can ask me a million questions later. Right now, Lockhart needs Pomfrey, as do Ginny and I. Please?” Harry waved off, even as he wrapped his arms around the man and never wanted to let go. He was hefted up, Lockhart was levitated, and Ginny was perfectly capable of walking, so they made their way out, surprised to find a staircase, long as it was, back up, coming out in a one way door just down the hall from the chamber entrance. 

Harry was asleep well before they reached the top, let alone the infirmary where he was deposited into a bed. 

Poppy was making her way around, Lockhart seemed to be the least harmed, just a mild concussion from fainting. Ginny didn’t have much physically wrong with her, she had just been severely weakened by the diary. Finally came Harry, who had narrowly escaped a bite or two, had been hexed numerous times, and had hit his head a number of times as well, leading to a concussion as well. Severus sat beside him for a bit before helping administer the mandrake antidote to those that had been petrified. This gave him an excuse to be there when the Headmaster showed up.

Lockhart had woken by then and had begun weaving a fanciful tale before he was struck with a tongue-tying curse… from Harry, who looked too annoyed to care for the admonishments. “He's lying anyway. I heard the discussion in the staff room, went to talk with the sham, found him packing and… coerced him into going into the chamber with me… he fainted at the sight of the basilisk… “ Harry summarized.

“And who opened the chamber?” Dumbledore inquired.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle… I think we all better know him as Voldemort these days.” Harry drawled, just waiting eagerly for the headmasters reaction.

“Mister Potter, I assure you that is rather impossible without my knowledge.” Okay the high-and-mighty response was expected, but the twinkle stayed in the mans eye and he didn’t blanch as bad as Harry had hoped.

“Obviously not. And… he wasn’t here and then he was. He came out of this diary Ginny had…” again his words had little effect on the man and it made his skin crawl and his anger to pick up at the thought that the blasted manipulative bastard might have had something to do with this.

“We will certainly be looking into how he got in then. Especially if it was through something so innocuous as a diary.” Professor Mcgonagall voiced.

“Miss Weasley could have certainly lost her life to him. It was a good thing, despite how reckless, that someone was able to get down there and even distract the beast for a moment.”

“She wouldn’t have died to the bloody snake.” Harry muttered but he saw the look in Snape's eyes that said stop talking, and let him handle it from here… admittedly he had been getting that look for several minutes now.

“Headmaster, if I may give my side of this story… perhaps in your office that way Madam Pomfrey may work unhindered by our presence?” Severus offered.

“Of course. Do get some rest, Harry. We will be discussing what punishment you should receive for this tomorrow.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned over in his bed and caught the end of a scowl from his future mate. He didn’t envy the man going into the headmaster’s office to recount all of the action packed bits. He did wonder if/how he would explain shifting into a dragon to take on the basilisk.

When he woke again, it was to a dark infirmary with the last light of dusk lighting the windows and little else. Dinner was set beside him and he gazed bleakly up at Madam Pomfrey who just gave him a tight smile and moved on to her other patients. Lockhart was missing. Probably taken away by Aurors sometime in the day. He sat up with a slight groan at the headache making its presence known and took the grey potion beside his meal before tucking in. Severus reappeared and pulled the curtains around Harry’s bed without a word before sitting beside him… on the edge of the bed that is, rather than the chair he had probably debated using.

Silence was the order of the moment as Harry finished, but once his tray was set aside, and an arm settled over his shoulders, an apology was already spilling from his lips.

“I’m not mad. But if you keep ending up in these life threatening situations, especially if you are actively choosing the paths that lead you there…. I’m going die young from the stress., not to mention go grey. So stop throwing yourself into danger, and remember what I told you during your first scare incident with the troll. Come get me!”

“I know… but I had to do something quick, and I had originally hoped that despite his horrid classes, Lockhart would have been a bit more help…” Harry mumbled into Sev's chest, where he had buried his face.

“Yes well… I wouldn’t put too much stock into any of the defense professors that Dumbledore has chosen lately.”

Harry snored, “You’ve got that right.”

“Sleep, I can tell you are still tired, and the concussion should be gone by the time you next wake.”

“G'night.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for chapter titles, feel free to comment them, if you're fine with plain jane chapter 1 chapter 2 etc, then... well don't comment i suppose. I'm fine either way, just curious what people prefer.


End file.
